Guardians of the Universe
by Roseline James
Summary: There layers of Guardians, first you have the Guardians of Heaven, the most powerful and influential of the Guardians, then you have the Guardians of the world that are legendary icons of the past bring different meanings to mortals, especially children. and Finally you have the Guardians of the Universe that can go where these other guardians cannot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is technically my published fanfic, it is a crossover with the big four that we all love, Merricup and Jackunzel forever! XD But it is also a crossover with a book I'm writing and hoping to publish soon, and as you can see as you continue the story I have an obsession with fate, angels and demons. Nothing is a coincidence in my thought process, or stories. If you have ideas for plot twists or a particular villain you want the big four to see fight, and yes I'm throwing Pitch and Gothel in here too, no way I can get away with leaving them out, just let me know. Oh for the record I've been known as a cruel writer to my characters. If you ever find a copy of my book Guardians of Heaven, just wait until book five and you'll be wondering what's wrong with me. Anyway the story is pretty simple and complex at the same time I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter one: The True Guardians

For centuries they have walked between worlds living through eternity, one taking their deaths because she could not die. There were thirteen all together one for each true element the soul needed to survive; Fire, stone, ice, mind, light, wood, water, spirit, metal, lightning, shadow, air, and death, which was also tied to life because one cannot live without the other. These thirteen were created with the intent of keeping demons in their place.

All women, all started out alone and ended alone. Though they are helped by seven others in their mortal life, and the rumors are that the seven chosen are granted longevity so that they can be called again, the moment their mortality ends then do their true Guardianship begin with four phases.(Those phases will be revealed later in the story promise, I don't want to give away too much about the people we're hardly gonna see) Though there are worlds that some of these "Guardians" cannot enter. Only one is unbarred as long as there is life in that world. But even if she had her seven to help her, it is too much for one lone Guardian, even one as powerful as her. No she needed help and as the demons of the world in-between and in Hell soon came to realize, the Guardians that they feared, weren't all that powerful if they could be separated. The leader of the thirteen Guardians went to her master and father and besieged him to give her the aid she so desperately needed. With that he gave her a box, she opened it and with a small smile she left the throne of God and returned to where her sisters waited so that they can choose, the Four Guardians of the Universe.

~~~3~~~

The room was dark save for the light that came from the emblem on the table, a trinity not over a thirteen-pointed star, and the emblems over the thirteen chairs around the table. The light reflected the strange eyes of the occupants, the colors matching their emblems showing the true elements they represented, a door opened in the darkness and a cloaked figured took her place at the head of the table her emblem a silver infinity sigil glowed brightly drawing the attention of the other twelve. The woman cleared her throat and began to speak her voice clear and wise though it sounded young and shy.

"It has happened," she started. "They have found out our secret we have tried so hard to keep with illusions and the borrowing of powers, but now demons march to worlds that you all cannot enter, and I am not strong enough to fight alone, even with my Kii. Johnathon has told me that the allies we have made in Hell to keep peace in the universe will not help, only those that have made a bond with one of us, or our descendants. It is time to choose the four we will bestow our powers too, like the Guardians of Earth, Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana, and Sandman, because of them we hardly needed to walk upon the Earth and wander among the children of men."

"Has the situation with my child ended on Earth then," as a figure with black eyes her emblem was that of the moon.

The leader looked at her sister with sadness in her silver eyes, "Yes Tzila, Pitch was defeated, though not in the way we thought, he still lives."

"Well that's not so bad," said a girl with red eyes the flame above her chair glowing brightly. "It means we can save him and get him to fight the darkness again."

Tzila looked at her little sister, "There was hope for you Nuri because your soul was still yours, but Pitch lost his soul. You can see it in his eyes."

Nuri was about to interrupt when their leader spoke up again. "Enough of this, you all know I will not lose hope for Pitch Black but for now we have larger matters to attend. Demons march and their numbers are growing, there are world you all can't enter with me but your powers can for I have used them in many worlds during my work. I propose that we choose four individual with pure souls to become our vassals and help end this war. I have already spoken with Father and gained his approval and the go ahead, though I still have to stand before the council though they cannot over rule Father's decision they would try to choose our champions out of their numbers. I don't want the council to control us more than they already have. Father has given me candidates, now it is up to us to choose, and quickly before that vain Thor or Zeus finds out and tries to force their champions upon us."

'_So my beloved sister and commander,' _whispered the thoughts of a woman with two colored eyes, one purple and the other blue which sometimes looked green or yellow. '_How do we choose these champions and bestow upon them our power?'_

"Easily, completely random," the leader opened the box that she had received and poured out its contents. "The first four pictures with three marks from you all will be our champions, you will be tied to these four, as will I as their teacher, leader, and the one who will keep them alive, though our fates will not be tied."

"Are you sure about this," asked Lyusya her eyes the same color as the sun over her chair her Russian accent full of concern.

"Yes," piped up an blue eyed Irish lass with the water drop seeming to ripple in its light. "You won't be able to see him for some time because you won't be allowed to die?"

"I thank you all for your concern, but I cannot neglect my duties to Heaven, out of the selfishness of my heart. Now quickly choose."

The twelve women looked through the pictures not talking as they looked at the photos with half closed eyes. Soon four pictures rose one at a time and flew into the leader's hand. She looked through the photos and when she spoke again there was a smile in her voice.

"I believe we have done well sisters, I shall go retrieve them at once, and pray we are not too late."

The woman rose and left the room again, all eyes turned to the woman that sat at their leaders right hand and as the infinity sigil faded into darkness, Aure Guardian of the winds sighed her gray eyes full of concern and she spoke quietly so that only her companions could hear.

"We only pray for your happiness, Myles"

**Ok so quick intros and pronunciations.**

**Myles(My-less) Guardian of Life and Death, she the leader and technically the oldest soul wise even though she was the last to walk as a mortal on Earth. **

**Aure(Au-ray) Guardian of Air, she was Myles's teacher before her mortal life ended, being a french aristocrat she has a regal way about her, though when she is in her mortal or human form, she can't walk because of an injury during her ascension. **

**Nuri(Ner-ree) Guardian of Fire, youngest in terms of soul but one of the first to walk on the Earth, she was considered a Fallen angel, or a lost child until Myles ascended and sealed Nuri away until she realized no one but those of Heaven truly cared about her.**

**Sileny, she is an odd one, with the power of the mind she never opens her mouth unless it is important for her to speak. Her two colored eyes and her wings are always changing colors wrapping her in an air of mystery.**

**Tzila(Zee-la) Guardian of Shadow, Tzila is quiet and cautious, her symbol is that of the moon because of its constant changes. Her only fear is her own failures.**

**Delma, Guardian of Water, this spunky Irish girl is one of a kind, like the ocean her moods are unpredictable and constantly changing. But she is loyal and kind giving life like a simple spring in the woods.**

**Lyusya(I'll get the pronunciation later I lost my Russian dictionary) Guardian of Light, though her story is one of the more tragic ones, she has always managed to hold onto hope knowing she was meant for something more in her mortal life.**

**Catori(Ka-tour-ree)Guardian of Spirit, being native american had its advantages, she was more at one with the Earth and could change her shape at will seeing through the eyes of animal understanding their relationship to man.**

**Haruna(Ha-roon-na) Guardian of wood, trained in the art of the Samurai haruna knew about the harmony of nature at a young age and being an unusual Japanese child with her vivid green eyes she had many trials and still held herself with honor.**

**Zola(zol-la) Guardian of stone, growing up alone in the dessert she had to learn how to protect herself, her mastery of the bow in unparalleled among her sisters. She is headstrong and pure, perfect combo.**

**Glaucia(Glay-ush-eea) Guardian of metal, though she came from Asia, it is hard to tell her specific origins because she traveled to learn all the martial arts she could learn despite being a woman.**

**Nieve(ni-eve-ee) Guardian of Ice, many mistake this woman for blind because of her white eyes, but like an iceberg there is more to this woman than what is on the surface.**

**Bronte(bron-tay) Guardian of Thunder/Lightning for a while in ancient Greece this woman was believed to be the descendant of Zues, her yellow eyes and golden hair made her to be a quiet girl when at last she showed her true nature, that could rival the Thunder god himself.**

**Ok I think that's all the guardians, sadly you only get to meet Myles's Kiis in this story because she is the main guardian watching over and mentoring the Big Four. I warn you there are spoilers for the Guardians of heaven series in here, one of them just revealed in this chapter. But if you like this again keep an eye out for the first book Guardians of Heaven: Windstorms of Fate coming out soon. Thanks all.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Gathering

**Sorry for not bringing in the big four yet guys, it was late and I had work in the morning, but I promise this entire chapter is for them. Please comment and I will try to make a chapter a day, promise.**

Rapunzel

Eugene was dead, Queen Primrose was dead, and King Thomas was dead. The people of the kingdom was either captured, dead, or had run away in fear. The creatures of fire came without warning and with no chance to defend themselves. Now weeks after the first attack, Rapunzel lay on the on the floor of the ballroom her lungs feeling heavy from breathing in the toxic fumes from the creatures' flames and smoke, she slowly closed her green eyes as the sounds of hoof-beats came crashing into the room. Maximus and Pascal had finally found Rapunzel who had been playing a twisted game of hide and seek with the fire creatures to survive, Maximus whinnied at Rapunzel to wake her up while Pascal squeaked, but Rapunzel did not stir. The two creatures stared in horror as they stood there watching their friend breathe her final breath.

The fire suddenly cleared creating a path, at the end of the path stood a tall woman in a white dress, a beautiful white steel sword with lavender flames on the blade in her left hand, what remained of a flaming creature stood behind her smoldering. She walked closer to them unusual trio, as she came near they saw that her dress was smudged in soot and black blood. Her hair, black in the distant lighting but upon closer look a dark auburn that fell in layers to her waist was mussy and clumped in sections. But it was her eyes that held their attention, her silver eyes that spoke of trust and love. Myles looked at the scene before her and raised her sword, in a flash of bright light the sword was replaced with a heavy blanket, she ran to Rapunzel and smothered the embers on her dress that threatened to flame. She laid a gentel hand on Rapunzel's neck then breathed a sigh of relief. Myles looked up at the animal and smiled.

"She'll live," she said quietly, "but if we are to get her out and save her in time I'm going to need your help to get her out of here. Can I count on you Maximus, Pascal, because without you I would have to carry her and if I am to heal her I cannot carry her and fight at the same time, I will be too weak and it would be in vain."

The white horse, his beautiful coat also smudged with soot and ash neighed loudly and scoot closer to Rapunzel. Myles smiled and rubbed her hands together before placing one over the child's heart and the other on her forehead. Soon her hands began to glow and then she began to sing.

_"Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_"Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_"What once was mine."_

Myles sighed and let her hand fall away from the girl and watched as her hair grew and became golden again, it didn't grow as long as it was when Eugene cut, it fell just below her waist. Myles struggled slightly feeling the exhaustion fall over her physical body, she ignored it as she moved Rapunzel onto Maximus then clambered on herself. She raised her hand in the air and her sword returned to her the light from the sword touched the fire and froze it.

"Alright Max, run as if Hell was let loose behind you, because let face it," Myles glared ahead seeing the creature gathering in the shadows. "It has."

She nudged his sides and he tore off into a gallop, Myles held Rapunzel with one hand and with the other beheaded many a different creature in her path until they reached the outskirts of the town. When when entered the woods Myles guided Maximus to a clearing where the moonlight was strong and as the horse reached it, he disappeared.

Hiccup

It was another glorious day in Berk, it was the day of the third Dragon Tournament. Everyone was excited but no one was more excited than Hiccup. He laughed and smiled as he and Toothless prepared for a race around the island as part of the Tournament. He and Toothless walked over to the starting point and caught up with Astrid and her dragon Stormfly. The others were slowly showing up for the race. No one noticed the woman in the rich lavender silk dress watching the dragons with a warm smile.

Myles had done her hair up this time allow some of it to curl into ringlets around her temples, she made her way to Stoick the Vast standing in his shadow as she watched the race. Hiccup was very skilled relying purely on instinct, even as the winds shifted and everyone else had a hard time staying on course Hiccup and Toothless sailed through flying as one. Myles smiled as she manipulated the wind the way Aure taught her in her mortal days. The race was close, between Stormfly and Toothless, but last second Toothless reared up catching a familiar sent from his younger days. Astrid and Hiccup both looked at Toothless later both of them knowing that he could have easily won the race despite the changes in the wind.

"Maybe he's sick," suggested Astrid as Hiccup tried to calm the now hyper dragon.

"Maybe I've never seen him like this," answered Hiccup blocking Toothless's way out of the tiny hut.

"I'm afraid that may be my fault," said a voice behind them.

Hiccup and Astrid turned to see Myles and Stoick enter the room, Toothless smiled and ran to Myles breathing in her scent then whined backing away from her. Myles smiled softly and reached out a hand to Toothless closing her eyes letting him come to her. He bumped her hand then returned to Hiccup's side. Myles smiled then opened her eyes.

"I'm afraid he thought I was my sister Catori," she explained. "She had a thing for dragons for a time and helped create them, I believe your dragon was one of her favorites."

"I see," said Hiccup trying to not looked confused. "And who are you?"

"Oh my apologies," Myles laughed lightly. "My name is Myles of the White Fang. I actually came to ask you for your help Hiccup. You see, this world and many others are soon to be in danger, and you , along with a few others, are the only ones with the ability to stop it." She raised a hand to stop him from speaking and allowing her to continue. "You have done great work here, and trust me we have looked at other candidates, your friend Astrid here being one of them, but you were chosen by a force that has no name. One who also commands me and had chosen me for a similar task that is now appointed to you. I will not force you to come with me, but if you do, I can promise you won't regret it. I have already spoken with your father and even though he doesn't like it," she looked over at the viking that was three times her size. "even he cannot deny the potential I see in you. I can train you and you can learn even more from these amazing creatures than you can ever imagine. You don't need to give me your answer now. There is a hidden valley with a lake in the center, I believe you're familiar with it. I will wait there until the moon reaches it's zenith for your answer if you chose to come."

~~3~~

After about two hours after sunset Hiccup with Toothless behind him a bag packed with tools, clothes and little reminders of his friends. They had talked for hours about if Hiccup should do this, and they all agreed that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and that he can come back at any time.

He saw Myles by the lake her back to him and Toothless as she looked up at the stars, her eyes showed sadness which quickly changed to pride when Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Are you ready," she asked.

Hiccup nodded and stood next to her wondering how they were going to travel. "So when do we leave?"

"When the moon is high, it's easier to travel that way I found out."

"Where are we going?"

"To a place that is somewhat outside of time you could say," Myles laid a hand absent-mindedly on Toothless patting him gently. "Time is kind of faster there so it buys us time to train you and your new comrades, though at first you will be training alone with a few of my old comrades teaching you. Should you decide to come back it would be easier for me that way because then I can return you to this moment, as if you never left. But if you are torn, wanting to stay but also wanting to return, I can do that too."

"How," Hiccup stared at her in wonder.

Myles looked up again and smiled. "That is a conversation for another time and now we take our leave." She laid her other hand on Hiccup and in a flash of light they vanished.

Merida

After riding along side her Mother on Angus, Merida decided to go a little faster than the Queen. Elenor noticed this and picked up the pace with her own horse Woodlock. Soon a race began and before mother and daughter noticed the horses stopped within the stone circled, that had changed both of their fates. Within the circle stood Myles in a dark midnight blue gown that looked well traveled in. She bowed before Elinor and spoke in quick Gaelic before turning back to English, a language she was more comfortable with being she was born in America on Earth.

"I know how much you love your daughter dear Elinor," Myles had said her eyes locked with Elinor's. "I hear your prayers for her everyday. It breaks my heart to ask you of this but, your daughter's fate has changed again, I hate to ask this of both you and Merida since both of you have finally gotten close to each other again. But Merida was chosen to help protect something that is so precious it is beyond true description. There are creatures, demons who want to destroy this and destroy man kind. Your daughter was chosen from thousands that could have been picked. I ask that you let me take her, I will return her to you when she wants to return home and be with you again. She will also learn how to be a great Queen, both just and kind."

Merida stared at her mother who could not escape this woman's open honesty, Elinor finally looked away to her daughter.

"If ye want to my sweet one," Elinor finally spoke. "I'll not stop ye. I just ask that ye prom'se that ye'll come back."

Merida looked at her mother to Myles who stood there with a sad smile. Merida hopped down off of Angus and walked over to Myles looking at her in the eyes.

"What is it that ye'll expect from me," Merida finally asked.

"Only to be yourself," Myles answered. "You will be in battle I'll not lie, but I mean what I say when I say I will train you, your archery will grow even better, you will learn how to use not only the sword, but other weapons of battle, including words. It will be hard, I even expect you to hate me sometimes for it, like how I hate myself now. But I will return you to your family, on this exact spot in the exact moment you left, as if you never left. This I promise you."

Merida stared hard at the woman and finally asked her final question. "Can I bring me bow and Angus?"

Myles nodded and Merida ran up to Angus to ride him to retrieve her bow, Elinor stayed behind to speak with Myles some more and to make her own requests.

Merida gave a brief explanation to her dad, who wished her luck, as she gathered her weapons and some clothes before returning to the circle on Angus. She was worried about her Mum but when she had enter the clearing again Elinor was hugging Myles and thanking her tears shining in her eyes. Myles wiped the tears away as if she were older than Elinor, her mannerism like that of someone who was a mother. When she saw Merida had returned and was ready she gave Elinor one last hug who in turn hugged her daughter before turning away. Merida came to Myles holding Angus's rein before asking the woman what that was all about.

"Your Mother wanted to know if her Mother was proud of her," Myles answered. "I told her yes and that she was proud of what both of you had become."

With that as the sun broke through the fog, Myles and Merida disappeared.

Jack

Jack and Toothfairy were flying hard the Northern lights were dancing in the sky. When they entered North's workshop they could see him pacing back and forth with Bunny looking worried, only Sandman seemed unusually perky as he sat a chair in the middle of the room and set a drink and some cookies out of the elves' reach. When Jack and Tooth came in to the room Sandman began flashing sand pictures faster than ever before, Jack only caught a glimpse of a snowflake and wings before he finally gave up.

"What's going on North," asked Jack looked at the normally jolly man.

"Man in Moon asked me to summon you all," North finally said. "Said that there is something more dangerous than Pitch and that he was coming down to explain."

"Wait, the Man in the Moon is coming down here," exclaimed Bunny, "In person?!"

"It appears that way yes," North looked over at the beam of moonlight that touched the golden G.

After a few minutes a figure began to rise out of the light. She wore black jeans and a purple tee-shirt and a black leather jacket, she wore her dark auburn hair back tied with a silver ribbon that matched her eyes. She looked over at the Guardians with a smile and stepped out of the moonlight, they all looked at her in shock. It was finally Bunny that spoke.

"The Man in the Moon is a woman," he practically shouted in disbelief.

"Well there is a Man in the Moon," answered the woman honestly, "but there are also thirteen women as well, one of whom carries the moon as her symbol."

They all stared at her in shock, them what shocked them even more is when Sandy took her hand and led her to the chair he set up for her. She smiled at him and took her seat and when he was sure she was comfortable he went over to the table and grabbed the drink he saved for her. She took and her smile grew.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Sandy," the woman said to him, "I have to admit I was a little worried there but it I'm glad it all worked out and that you came out stronger for it, your patronesses will be proud."

"I'm sorry," interrupted Jack. "But who are you and what do you mean that your glad Sandman's feeling better?"

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me," the woman stood up and looked at Jack in the eyes. "My name is Myles of the White Fang, or on Earth it was Myles Whitmore. I am the one who granted the Guardians their longevity, as long as they were believed in, I am also the one save you Jack when you fell under the ice as a mortal, I turned you into Jack Frost and for that I'm sorry, but I am also so proud of you too."

"Wait you made me Jack Frost?"

"In a way yes, I gave you your life, your power and weapon of choice, but as for this fate, it was not my choice. When your sister Emma returned to your mother with new that you had drowned, your mother said a prayer that you be saved, even if she never saw you again. With a prayer so open we needed to ask our father what he wanted to do. I argued saying that you had just begun your life and that you deserved to be among the living in the sun, rather than among the invisable in the shadows. I was overruled so I at least made sure that you could protect yourself."

"So you erased my memories?!"

"Your memories," Myles looked at him in confusion, "no, I didn't. Had I had known I would have found a way to return them to you before you went to fight Pitch. There was conflict with that one too but fortunately I overruled the others about it. Now as for your second question, when Pitch shot Sandy I froze time and went to him, giving him the choice of being saved then and losing his powers and to Pitch, or to being saved later and defeating Pitch." Myles looked at Sandy. "He gave a good argument about fairness be even he could see what would have happened if he chose to live after he was shot. The results of his resurrection were even better than I had hoped."

Everyone looked from her to Sandy and back again. Myles went to the fireplace and scattered some blue sand in it causing the flames to rise out and create an image.

_Sandy and the other Guardians were fight Pitch's nightmares, Jack and the others were in the slay flying towards Sandman to help him, Pitch released the arrow and struck Sandy. Jack cried out and flew forward as fast as lightning._

_"Don't fight the fear little man," Pitch said as Sandy collapsed. "I'd say sweet dream, but they're aren't any left."_

_At that moment everything froze, Sandy looked around and and a beam of moonlight stopped in front of him. Myles once again rose from the light and this time she looked different, her hair was significantly shorter, a black leather band tied around her head the ends of the band flying in the wind. She wore a black shirt, finger-less gloves and a light lavender skirt, thigh high boots with a vest to match. There were black bands criss-crossing along her lower arm, she had wings that were spread wide keeping her aloft, the color of iridescence changing in the light. She looked down at Sandman her face full of grief and sadness._

_"Sandman," she spoke her voice somehow ethereal. "I can only stop time for a moment. I came to give you a choice between victory and defeat. I can save you now, but it will come at a cost." Sandman held up a question mark. "The cost is you will lose your power and Pitch will win, or you can die here and now, then come back later when you are most needed. With that scenario, Pitch will be defeated."_

_Sandman looked at Jack and the others. Then looked at Myles and indicated she could help them. "I cannot Sandman, I am forbidden to fight Pitch, because I will be holding back, and also because I will be trying to keep Jack from the fight. I am lucky I can help you now."_

_Sandman thought for a moment before nodding and pointing to Myles. She gave him a sad smile and kissed his forehead. "I will wait for you."_

_Time started again and Sandman stood proudly accepting his fate as the black sand consumed him destroying his light._

The fires died down to burning embers as Myles looked away in a kind of shame. Sandman took her hand and led her back to the chair.

"That is what happened that day," she finally said. "When Jamie touched the black sand his faith and his mother's prayers protected him allowing the light to return to the dream sand, it wasn't that hard to gather enough up to help sandman come back, Jamie and his friends helped a great deal knowing that they needed to believe that Sandman would come back, and he did more powerful than I had anticipated. I am proud of all of you and your progress. But now down to a serious business, Jack you weren't really meant to be a Guardian, at least not here. The only reason we chose you is because you were the only one with the ability to stop Pitch. I'm sorry to put you through that, but I must ask you now to put yourself in danger again, to protect not just Earth but other worlds as well. To be something bigger than the Guardians, to be a Guardian of the Universe. We will teach you and help your powers grow, there will be three others as well all gifted, the perfect team just like these four here."

Jack didn't know what to think, he felt overwhelmed. He looked at Sandman who was nodding eagerly, to Tooth who looked a little concerned, to North who was amazed finally to Bunny who shook his head glaring at Myles. Jack rubbed the back of his head in fruastration before turning back to Myles.

"Can I have some time to think about it," he asked.

Myles looked disappointed but nodded. "Sure. I need to gather a few more people to help train these new Guardians, I'll come back in a week and a half. That should give you plenty of time."

Myles walked slowly back to the beam of moonlight she finally turned back and looked at them all. "If this helps any, I'm glad you defeated Pitch and that you resisted the darkness that he could not. He was one of my best students before he fell and I had to banish him, I had underestimated how smart he was. Had I been more, cautious, none of you would have had to fight him." With that said she turned and walked into the light fading away leaving Jack in wonder.

**Told you I wasn't leaving Pitch out, there is a reason that he was a student of Myles and why he turned evil but that is for a latter chapter. Next chapter is Jack's decision, will he say yes or will he tell Myles to go away, what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3 The Light

Jack

He was going to say no to Myles, he knows that it was unfair since it was obvious that she wanted to make it up to him, leaving him alone and taking him from his family. But he was thinking of Jamie, and the other children, now that they believed in him they needed him. Bunny agreed with this when Jack voiced his opinions to the other Guardians but the others were hesitant and Sandy was upset.

"I don't know Jack," Tooth said again on the day Myles said she was coming back. "I think this will be good for you, and she didn't say that it was permanent. I'm sure you could come back."

"Come back," Bunny laughed sarcastically. "You heard her Mate, Guardian of the Universe, nobody knows how big the universe is."

"I don't think so," North said thought. "She didn't even want to turn Jack into Jack Frost that was the true Man in Moon. She is mearly his child. So this would be good learning for Jack."

"I agree," said Tooth getting excited. "And think of what you could learn and maybe, because we're your friends we could come visit you."

"Guys I'm not going," shouted Jack. "End of story."

Sandy went over to Jack and looked up at him, showing him a snowflake, wings, a heart and the snowflake and wings together.

"So what if she watched over me, she still left."

"I don't think she did on purpose Jack," said North watching as the moonbeam headed towards the golden G. "I think she was always influencing the things around you to make you safe."

Myles showed up, this time wearing a gray peasant's blouse and black slacks showing black leather boots udnder the cuff, her hair was loose around her head, she looked paler than Jack her eyes dark, she smiled sadly as Sandy led her to a chair again, she seemed grateful to sit down and then her eyes looked for Jack and she sighed in relief.

"I'm glad your safe," she said smiling a genuine smile. "The demons that wish to harm and take over all the world they can, already attacked five of us. Poor Mennay her feathers will be smoldering for a while until she can get new ones."

"Mennay," asked Tooth.

"She is one of my Kii, a dear friend and she has a fire about her that makes her look adorable. She is also so tiny she makes up for it with her hair and feathers. She's odd but without her, I don't think I would be here. That goes for all of them."

"How many," asked North his eyes wide.

"With me included, there are eight of us, each with our own special set of skills," Myles closed her eyes with a smile. "I remember the first time all of us did something together as if we were one, not one of us spoke as we went to one of the weak points of the rift, we were going to seal every single one of them, cutting off the way to Earth. The Demon Queen and her swarm came out and made an offer. Join her or be sealed in Hell with them. We refused even as the mouth of Hell opened before us we stood there the eight of us and laughed. Then I came to my senses as the precept began to collapse I used what little power I had and shoved them away, and I stood alone facing the swarm with no more power. The Queen offered me again to join her a ball of fire in her hands. I refused and to even my surprise jumped into the deepths of Hell."

Myles smiled as she looked back at Jack, she watched him for a few second then her smile fell. She sighed then laughed at herself and the others looked at her confused.

"What's wrong," asked Tooth.

Myles looked back up at Jack, "So that is your decision," she said matter of factly. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I deserve it I guess, having left you alone without answers for as long as I did. Well, I guess I will take my leave since your not coming with me."

She made eye contact with Jack for a second and he froze his eyes locked on hers even as she looked away to talk to North who was trying to convince her to rest a little longer she obviously needed, but Jack saw none of this, it was like the memories that Tooth gathered and when Baby Tooth showed him how to activate it, he was lost in the memories. There was a girl, a girl with blond hair, and she was sad. Myles sat and talked with her being as gentle as she could. The girl looked up, she had been crying. It seemed as if she locked eyes with Jack, they were a bright green like spring grass. He couldn't pull away and then he could here someone calling his name.

"Jack," cried Myles shaking his shoulder, panic in her voice. "JACK!"

"Huh," Jack shook his head and then looked into Myles's silver eyes. She looked worried and scared, there were tears in her eyes, did he do that? "What happened?"

"You tell me," said Myles stepping away from him.

"Well I was looking at you and then, I think I was lost in your memories."

Myles stiffened and then glared at the moon before turning to Jack, "And what did you see?"

"A blonde girl with green eyes, she was crying and you were talking to her, you were wearing a kind of white gown," Jack looked at her in confusion. "You looked like you were in pain."

Myles sighed with relief then answered Jack. "What you saw was a memory of the first Guardian I recruited, her name is Rapunzel of Carona. The reason I was in pain is because I was trying to ease some of her heart ache to try and get her to move around some more. Her pain became mine so I could help her, she's doing better but, well only time can heal a broken heart and even then there is a scar that doesn't fade."

Myles stood up to leave again and as she walked back to the moonbeam Jack caught her by her sleeve.

"Wait," he said and she turned to him her eyes expectant though her face was emotionless. "Do I really get to come back?"

"If you want to," Myles said. "With us it's all about choice Jack, I'm not going to force you to fight if you don't want to. The others are just wanting to try training before they truly decide, Rapunzel is the only one who has no where to go and I promised her that she wouldn't have to be alone ever again."

"If I came back, could I bring her with me, not permanently but, to visit?"

Myles thought about it for a moment then looked at him, "It would be good for her but it would be her choice."

Jack stood there his hand still holding her sleeve, her skin really was paler than his, almost as if she were dead. He looked like he was fighting an internal battle, Myles waited patiently as if she were used to these kinds of things. He looked into her eyes again and saw the age in there, how old was she really, she didn't look any older than twenty one and yet she chose to fight for the universe with her old friends and only four kids. He could see the love in her eyes as well and a fierceness that was unmatched even by North. He found the urge to help her as well as the girl she called Rapunzel.

"I've changed my mind," he finally said and watched as her face changed into one of surprise her eyes wide. "I'm in but only because of you two girls."

She was confused for a minute then smiled. "I see Jack. Alright then I'll give you a half hour to get ready and say your good byes because honestly I don't know how long we will be away from the Earth, unless of coarse you get home sick."

Jack smiled and turned to the others who stared at him in shock then their expressions changed ranging from rage, Bunny, to obvious pride, Sandy. Tooth hugged him and asked if he wanted to take Baby Tooth with him, he looked at Myles who nodded laughing. North patted his back and said that they would be waiting for his return to the North Pole. Bunny glared at him like he was nuts and finally admitted that he would miss Jack.

"Take care of yerself frostbite," Bunny said shaking his hand. Jack nodded as he turned to Sandy who was beaming with joy. Sandy showed him an image of a snowflake, wings, then North, Tooth, Bunny and himself and then a family.

"Yeah," said Jack, "I guess in a way we are." He hugged the little man then turned back to Myles laying his staff on his shoulder and he took her hand taking her by surprise.

Myles led him to the moon-beam and they turned to look at the Guardians, as they waved the scene changed as the room faded. Jack soon found himself in the middle of a room with doors on all the walls on the marbled floor was an emblem in the shape of a thirteen-pointed star under a trinity know. Myles found a candelabra on a table hidden in the corner of the room and she lit it by blowing on the wick until the flame appeared. Jack watched her shocked, she looked around then looked at him.

"I think everyone is asleep," she said and beckoned him to follow her. "Since you and I don't really need sleep we can talk in my study, there should be something to drink in there. Then I can answer all of your questions."

Jack followed her as she waited for him by the door, he then noticed that there was a detailed scene carved and painted onto the door. It was a winter scene, there was mountains and forest animals standing around a small child with white hair, she was kneeling on the ground and it looked like there was ice forming from her hands.

"Her name is Neive," Myles said answering the unspoken question. "She's the Guardian of ice and snow. You'll notice that there are many carvings depicting scenes from the live of the thirteen of us all over the castle. Some are nice like this one, others sad, and there are ones that are boarding on cruelty."

"Why are they here," Jack looked back at her.

"To remind us the choices that made us who we are," she said with a note of bitterness. "Not all of us were lucky Jack, there are times where I wished that I was like one of the other girls, that I didn't have the fate I was dealt, but then I feel shame, because I know, that without those experiences I wouldn't be the person I am today."

With that she opened the door and led him down a dark hallway. Jack soon realized that the reason it was somewhat dark was because the walls were painted a deep maroon color. He let him to a door this one with a scene of a woman stand in-front of a small group of children her eyes seemed to give off their own light. It took him a moment to realize that the woman was Myles, the hair was extremely short and she looked like she had been roughed up a bit but that fierce protective stance, that was only hinted in her eyes, was now glorified for all to see.

"What happened there," he asked.

Myles looked at the scene and chuckled to herself. "I got mad when they made my sister's children cry. I let go and well created a crater about a mile long I think, but at the center, the kids and I stood standing perfectly safe."

"So don't mess with you?"

"Don't mess with my charges," Myles corrected. "I will do the same for you Jack, one day."

She opened the door to a semi-large study, after tossing something in the fireplace, which lit itself two minutes later, she sat the candles down on the table and began to make tea. She filled the kettle with some water and set it in the fire. She found a tin of tea cakes and then some sandwiches in the fridge she kept by her desk. After setting the small coffee table she gestured that he could take a seat and then with her elbows on her knees she looked at him from her own seat. After a moment she finally spoke.

"So what do you want to know?"

**Thanks for reading so far guys, I know its a little confusing but there is a reason for the aloofment. Please comment and follow and if you have any ideas or questions please comment I'll be more than happy to talk.**


	4. Chapter 4 Answers

**Hey sorry guys for the last two days, it was my fiance's birthday so we spent the weekend celebrating with friends. I'm cutting out part of Jack and Myles's discussion mostly because he asks for her history and she gives it to him, her history is in my book series Guardians of Heaven. So if you want to know how she became a guardian, look for the book. Here's the next chapter ya'll and you'll also get to me one of the Kiis, maybe two. Have fun and don't forget to remark.**

Jack

"So that's my story," Myles said with a sigh leaning back in her chair rubbing her silver eyes.

"Do you get to see Richard ever," Jack asked seeing that she really did care about them all and that she did in fact know what it was like to lose her family, "Or the kids."

"Yes I see them, the girls mostly, Lily and Harmony are so close and it's not just because they're both descendant of angels, but because they grew up together and know me as their mother. True Lily is the one that is my child but Harmony is still blood, my sister gave birth to her and made me swear to protect those kids, and I still do to this day even though Harmony has saved my life more than once, and so has Lily."

"And Pitch," said Jack cautiously.

"Yes and Pitch."

"You never really told his story with yours, you just said that you trained him for a few years and then he left you. What happened?"

"To be honest Jack, I don't really know, when his mother brought him to me he was two, that's usually the age we take on charges and students, it was obvious he had her power of the shadows. She looked at me and pleaded, I had asked her why she didn't teach him she didn't have a student and mine was just finishing his duties before he went out into the world, I still had a few years left.

"'I can't,' Tzila wailed to me, I had never seen her so distraught. 'They already came for his father and now they'll be after him, I can't keep traveling through the shadows because they can too. I want him safe and away from that clan.'

"I had asked who his father was and she told me, then I asked just as casually which clan was after him and I felt myself go limp at her answer. The Noli Timere, Ascensores clan were notorious for their powers, I didn't really stand a chance against that power, their names literally was the Latin translation of Fear riders. I remembered when I first met them and I began to shake. I looked at the little boy in her arms and then looked at her black eyes. I promised that I would protect him and teach him.

"The first few years were hard seeing as I already had another student this one being Lyusya's child, he and Pitch didn't get along at all. I don't know if it was because Pitch was born of shadow and Fyodor was born of light, or if it was because Hebrews and Russians don't get along. I like to think of the later because all I have to do is look at the night sky to see how light and shadow work together. But I'll never know and Fyodor wasn't and still isn't telling me a thing.

"Soon Fyodor left to do his own thing, he learned all I could teach him and now he just wanted to go and see the world and its wonders, I still get a Christmas present from him every year.

"Pitch was a devoted student, his ability to manipulate shadow was growing everyday, I even taught him how to solidify it and use it how he needed to. His favorite trick was having the shadow cover the earth creating a black sand and he would use that. His hand to hand combat was not that great but he saw me work with a scythe and he wanted to learn, I taught him how to use my signature weapon from when I am at full power.

"One day we were attacked and separated, I immediately went searching for him as soon as I destroyed the deamons that had attacked. For two weeks I searched, finally a member of the Noli Timere, Ascensores clan came to me to gloat. The fear that held me while he bragged at what they were doing to Pitch, thinking that it would break me even more he brought me to where they held Pitch. I saw Pitch and the moment he and I made eye contact my power came to me in a burst.

"It is rare for me to use my full power outside of the cycle and its usually when the need is desperate enough, my heart stopped seeing Pitch surrounded by his true fears. When my silver wings spread creating a light destroying some of the weaker members of the clan instantly, my sword became a scythe and the angel known as Myles of the Dead rose in all her terrible glory. The rage that filled me blocked out all fear, I wanted to protect Pitch, he was my charge, my student."

Myles shook her head and began to clear the table before continuing.

"I'll leave out the details of the battle but lets just say, there are very few Noli Timere, Ascensores left. The ones that did not flee and are still alive are sealed in Eternal Darkness, a sort of prison I guess, until Pitch can over come his fears and truly be fearless.

"A few more years passed and I thought that Pitch had come out of the fight unharmed, what I didn't see is that Darkness was slowly filling his heart. The day he turned was a dark day, I was bringing him a present when I felt a sharp pain in my back, I fell and turned, seeing Pitch standing above me, a copy of my weapon raised over his head, my blood dripping from it. I know my vision was going and I had to act. I sent light his was and fell into the shadows, I don't know if it was because I was thinking of her or if the shadows knew what was going on but they took me straight to Tzila. To protect me Mother and Son fought, I was dying, but the way Pitch killed me it would be a while before I came back and because I was tied to him and his soul, it might have been never that I'd return.

"When I came too it was my daughter and niece's faces I saw, I could hear Tzila crying in the background, forgetting my own pain and damaged body I came to Tzila, in the mortal world we weren't sisters, we didn't even grow up in the same time period, but she was still my sister. I held her close and noticed that all of us were there including our descendants, all of us mourning the loss of Pitch, it's always hard when one of our own turns or dies to never come back to us. Slowly one by one they came towards Tzila and myself and wrapped their arms around us, soon we were in a group hug of about two hundred people. I stayed with Tzila for a while and Harmony and Lilly stayed with us as well, even Fyodor stayed with us as well as his mother Lysusya. I don't know how long we were there but then we heard that Pitch was causing chaos, with Tzila and I both forbidden to fight because of our emotional attachment I asked that Lysusya find a plan to protect people on Earth and for Fyodor to fight Pitch. Fyodor lost the fight, he's lucky to have his life, he's somewhere in the castle and he prays everyday for our old Pitch to come back. I pray too but I can't neglect my other duties as a Guardian or an Angel.

"So that's Pitch's story, he went from being a child with great potential to the Nightmare King. Anything else you want to know?"

Jack could see that Myles blamed herself for what happened to Pitch but what could she of done, she was alone and didn't even know who attacked her and Pitch that day so many years ago. He got up and went over to Myles who was sitting back down again, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently. She blinked in surprise and returned the embrace then pulled him away from her for a minute looking at him. He reminded her of Richard mischief and everything, she smiled and shook her head for a minute, yeah he could be her and Richard's son but she saw very little of what would make Jack her child other than the power she gave him.

There was a knock at the door and a very tiny woman came in, she looked to be about 4' 7" with rich sandy brown hair, her green eyes were wide and bright, she wore a pink tee-shirt with Darth Vader on the front and a pair of skinny jeans. Behind her came a man with gray eyes and black hair, he stood at almost seven feet tall. The two next to each other was almost comedic if it wasn't for the fact they both looked serious. Myles stood up and looked at them her eyes full of questions.

"Sorry to disturb you Myles," said the girl, her voice did not say that she was small at all, it was a medium tone with a hint of melody to it. "But the training room, well..." the girl looked at the man trying to get some help.

"The weapons keep moving themselves to the room of history," said the man, his voice was deep and hallow.

Myles nodded, "Thank you Mennay, Johnathon," she gestured to Jack starting introductions. "This is Jack Frost, Jack, this is Mennay, the Kii of Spell-making and my brother Johnathan."

They all said their hellos then Mennay looked back at Myles and spoke timidly, "Were you teaching?"

"No Mennay," answered Myles with a gentle laughed as reassured her friend. "Jack and I were just getting to know each other, I always stay with everyone their first night." Myles looked at Jack. "Do you want to help us, maybe you can freeze the weapons in place until they behave."

Jack nodded and then looked confused. "You talk as if weapons have a mind of they're own."

"They do Jack," Myles walked out the door and the others followed.

Johnathan caught up to Myles and pulled her aside looking at her face, he glared and then held her arm to stop her from getting away should she choose too.

"When was the last time you slept Myles," he asked his tone severe.

"Two maybe three weeks ago," she answered looking at him her eyes honest. "I'll sleep tomorrow when everyone is training, promise."

Johnathan looked like he was going to argue but Myles stopped him with a shake of her head. They walked on until they reach a door that had all thirteen women carved into it. Jacked brushed his fingers over a woman with black hair and a black dress, instinct told him, even though he never met the woman, that this was Tzila. He could see where Pitch got his good looks. She also looked proud in this portrait, he could see that Pitch got a lot of his personality from this woman just based from this small carving. He didn't realize that Myles was watching him until he turned to ask her a question.

"What is Tzila like?"

It was Mennay that answered. "Tzila is a quiet but feirce creature, when she was a mortal she was well feared among the demons, her time of reign was a good one, only vampires and shape-changers tried to stop her or even kill her. She used the shadows to protect herself and her Kii, when it was time to pass her knowledge of Heaven and its workings to Aure she stayed close to the girl, until a vampire ripped out her heart and ate it. When Myles ascended all of the Guardians regained their bodies, even the Kii for each one, well the ones that didn't sell their souls anyway. She is observant, and she keeps to herself unless someone comes to her. Its a rarety when she goes to someone else."

Jack nodded in understanding, now more than ever wanting to meet this woman. Myles opened the door and what Jack saw next left him breathless.

**Yes that should explain Pitch's relationship to Myles and even where his powers come from, now here's big question, how and why did he turn evil. I'm open to ideas because even I don't know. And what is Jack's tie to Pitch's mother. =] well I'll save that for way later in the story. Hoped you liked it so far and please remark.**


	5. Chapter 5 Final counil

**Okay guys I had a great chapter going and then my computer decided to restart on me before I could save it. So because my memory is terrible I decided to tell of the Big Four's progress in a big council meeting. I warn you you get to see a violent side of Myles, she thinks of these kids as her own and well, the saying nobody messes with mama bear is an understatement in her case. Enjoy and please comment.**

Myles

She hated these meetings, the members of the council thought her a trivial thing most of the time, only Father, Hades, Pluto(Hades twin), Osiris and Anubis listened to her and knew her. The others saw her only as a child, and she understood that compared to them she was a child but, she was also one who talked her father and mother into creating the Guardians to fight and keep the balance between good and evil. She's been to all three underworlds and also purgatory, the experiences aged her mind and she saw the world differently because of it. As she waited her turn she tapped her foot on the ground to a song that she played in her head on days like these hoping that she could come out of this on top. Aure sat next to her watching her carefully with her gray eyes, Aure was dressed well today, her dirty blonde hair fell in windswept ringlets around her face framing it. Her robes were a cool gray a perfect match to Myles's lavender ones, they seemed to be constantly caught in the wind bellowing around her lightly. She tapped Myles's hand getting the girl to relax.

Myles nodded and then it was her turn to talk, her subject was the progress of the of the four. She stood up and walked to the center of the room. Hades gave her a thumps up smiling at her, she smiled back softly needing to talk to him about the cloaks he said he would have made for her new team, she wanted to know what they looked like.

Myles looked up at everyone and then found her Father's eyes, he was the Father of her soul, one that created her and helped her survive her mortal father. She remembered his arms around her in the gardens of the pre-exsistance comforting her not because she had a hard choice to make, but because she had the courage to make it. She held her head up and began talking to him even though the presentation was for the entire room.

"We're progressing well," she said. "Their new powers are already under control although they are holding themselves back still. Merida and Rapunzel are ahead of the boys, Rapunzel already walking outside of her body and communicating with both flora and fauna. The light she shines is almost exactly like Lysuysa's and still has the healing capability it was born with.

"Merida was a little harder being so head strong and full of spirit, but with a little coaxing she can now use all three of her elements, though her control and execution is still lacking she is doing well, and her combat skills have greatly improved.

"Hiccup is still lacking confidence in himself, though the combat training and one on one sessions with me seem to be taking effect especially where his dragon Toothless is concerned. Though his mind is strong his spirit is slightly weak do to well his upbringing before he found Toothless. But he has already Mastered the elements of the mind and also of stone, lightning he's still working on but is progressing beautifully, he has been working with me and Ruby everyday at help with this.

"Jack, well he's a handful but his power also grows, soon we'll be encouraging him to work without the staff, he is still resistant to using the powers of the shadows, I think its because of Pitch. As soon as we get over that barrier I'm sure Jack would make a great leader."

Someone laughed and she turned glaring seeing Thor. Myles and the young Thunder God never got a long, she thought he was too reckless and even after telling him she was married he thought he had the right to want her because she was strong. She looked at him and waited for him to express his thoughts, not giving up the floor but allowing him to share in the discussion.

"It seems to me as if you girls picked out some unworthy champions," said Thor.

"What makes you say that Thor," Myles asked keeping her tone polite.

"Well because the girls have out run the men," Thor watched her carefully. "Either they're the wrong champions and you should have chosen one of the rest of us, or you're training them wrong."

"I doubt that it's either, considering that since I'm training them individually first and then together-"

"Did they even meet each other yet?"

"No that will be soon."

"Well then you better hurry up, before those kids end up like your son."

Myles tried to hold her powers and anger in but the death, no, the obliteration of her eldest son before her eyes was still fresh. Electricity crackled through the air and the wind picked up using her emotions to gain momentum. She turn back to Thor and grabbed his collar looking at him in the eye her own silver ones hard as silver coins.

"Don't you dare talk about my son as if you knew him Thor, you know nothing and I mean NOTHING...about us, or him. Even in death he is ten times the man you can ever hope to be. You are just a spoiled prince who has yet to taste true anguish, and until you do, you and I will never be equal. If anything, Hiccup is more suited to be the God of Thunder than you."

She shoved him back storming out of the room just as the drapes caught fire. Aure pulled the air away from the flames putting out the fire quickly before following her sister. She looked over at Nuri who sat still her red eyes and hair matching her robes, she nodded and finished Myles's presentation about the Guardians.

Aure caught up with Myles knowing her moods she let Myles walk and pace until she cooled off. Finally Myles fell to her knees and shook, she didn't cry, it was rare for her to cry in front of people, she'd only done it around three people after she ascended. Richard, her Father and her son as he lay dying in her arms. After Caleb died Myles swore not to cry again. Her body wanted the release that came from tears but she refused it holding herself in. She felt a hand on her back and she leaned against Aure letting the silent communication pass between them. Finally Aure spoke.

"You need to let them meet now," she said rubbing small circles into Myles's back. "the council will demand it."

"I know, I was hoping to wait until Rapunzel was stronger, but..."

"We're running out of time," Aure nodded and helped Myles up and was glad to see that the hard silver had softened to a liquid, warm and caring.

"I don't have to apologize to Thor do I," Myles asked with a hint of horror in her voice.

"He'll want one, but, well what you said was true, you can't lie Myles and therefore you can't take back what you said because it is truth."

Myles nodded and shed her robe revealing her uniform, she took her leather headband out and tied it around her head. "I'm going to and have them meet each other, maybe humiliate Jack, he doesn't seem to get what he's up against yet."

"Have fun."

Myles smiled and spread her iridescent wings taking off towards her castle a new form of anxiety forming in her stomach.

~~3~~

Myles stood in the middle of the training room admiring Jack's handy work on the weapons the ice was thick enough that there was no way for them to escape. She raised the walls from the floor up encasing her and dividing the room. She felt claustrophobic but she waited listening. First Johnathon and Mitch lead Jack to his part of the room, then Jason and Harold brought Hiccup, followed by Lisa and Silvia with Merida and finally Mennay and Ruby brought Rapunzel. She could hear the questions knowing they couldn't hear each other. She snapped her fingers letting the walls fall breaking her spell. She looked at them all in the eyes and then said quietly.

"As much as I wanted to delay this," her voice barely above a whisper. "we're running out of time. So now you all get to met and the magic that stopped you from seeing each other, even while sitting nect to each other is gone. You all will be training together. It's only going to get harder from here, if you want out speak now because I know some Gods who want you replaced with their own choices. Now any questions?"

Hiccup raised his hand and Myles nodded to him.

"Who are we fighting against?"

Myles smiled a wicked smile, "That Hiccup is a very good question."

**Sorry this one is so short, again my computer restarted before I could save the longer one. In the next chpt its Myles vs Jack Frost, spoiler alert yes Myles does beat Jack, blindfolded to boot but it's to teach him a lesson. Soon the true meaning of their new powers will be revealed and a very nasty surprise in their first fight together. Hope you enjoyed please comment.**


	6. Chapter 6 Demons

**So the next couple of weeks I can't guarantee a chapter a day. I'm gonna try but with a wedding and a move, I'll be lucky to sleep. In this chapter Myles does lose her patience with Jack and we actually get to see them fight, and because Myles doesn't want to hurt Jack once she finds out she's still more powerful than him she give him a big handicap. She fights him blind. Hope you enjoy and please comment.**

Jack

They all stared at Myles, granted he was glad to finally meet the others but he had never seen Myles so determined, or stressed. Jack saw the other trainers file behind Myles looking at them with solemn face. Myles spoke softly but clearly her body perfectly still only her head and mouth moving as she spoke.

"What we're fighting Hiccup is demon," her eyes showed no emotion as she began to describe their enemy. " Rapunzel as met a clan of them, they destroyed her kingdom and nearly killed her in the process. We were lucky Rapunzel's spirit was so strong, or else she wouldn't be here today."

Myles smiled at the blonde girl before continuing, "Demons are not easy to kill and unless you seal them, their master and raise them up again. But sealing isn't as easy as it sounds otherwise we would have that finished by now. So now you will train as a team any time you are not training with us or doing individual training I want you to be with each other. Learning and well, doing what we do I guess. Try to flow together."

Merida looked at Myles then swallowed before she asked. "What doo demons look like?"

Myles turned to Johnathon and he nodded taking her place as the stepped to the side of the room. Johnathon looked at them all sadly before beginning. "Demons are quite cunning, we've figured out how to hid among humans to cause damage, very few even among the guardian angels can tell the difference between a human and demon."

With that said Johnathon swiftly turned into a demon his skin black with dark purple tribal tattoos across his body, horns came out of his forehead and a thick tail and bat wing came from his lower back. The girls screamed and even Jack and Hiccup were on edge. Johnathon looked at them with sad eyes. and he let the tattered remains of his clothes fall way, they were barely covering his body and all over his chest were ugly scars. Myles came and stood next to him her eyes full of concern and then he returned to the line not wanting to speak and scare the girls again.

Jack started to laugh, "If that is what demons look like then I think we're good."

Myles looked at him in surprise, "Jack if you are making judgments based off of Johnathon's predicament then you will get yourself killed. When Johnathon was in his prime he was hard to kill, I barely managed to survive when I was ten, I was extremely lucky."

"That wasn't luck," muttered Mitch looking at the floor remembering that day she had come into class covered in blood no one could see."

"True," answered Myles also remembering before turning back to Jack. "If you think this will be easy, then how about a wager?"

Jack smirked, "What kind of wager?"

Myles stood untying her headband, "You and I will fight and seeing as I have more experience than you I will give you a handicap. If I beat you then you must commit to your training, all of your training, no skipping. If I remove my handicap to beat you, then we do things your way."

"Okay, what's your handicap?"

Myles took her headband and bound her eyes with it cutting off her sight. "If I remove this then you loose, oh," she smirked. I'll also be using Pitch's tricks, especially since I taught him."

She slid her left foot back and angled her body away from him and everyone cleared the center of the room. Jack looked at her and smiled, it wasn't that he thought that Myles was weak but demons couldn't really be all that bad if some of them can turn good so easily. If a whole battalion were coming and Myles and the others only needed these four then demons were weaker than Myles gave them credit for. He came at Myles swinging his staff expecting her to block it, she dodged it spinning on the heel of her foot and then sending black sand at him forcing him against the wall.

She wasn't kidding when she said she was going to fight like Pitch, but he had beaten Pitch before and he can do it again. He sent a wave of ice towards her and was surprised to he her gone, he felt his feet get knocked out from under him and he looked up seeing Myles standing before him standing perfectly still. He sent another wave of ice at her and she blocked it with black sand her mouth turned down in a frown.

"Jack you can do better than that," she said. "You have the power use it, hide from me trick my senses, at this rate I'll win the bet in no time."

Jack roared attacking her in a frenzy getting more frustrated as she just dodged and blocked him the the black sand, it moved exactly like Pitch's sand and yet also different. There was no aggression in the sand at all but he didn't care in that moment, she kept taunting him telling him that he wasn't using his full power. He came at her swinging his staff and the ice was spilling from it. Myles sighed and caught the staff in her hand, now she was going for the offensive.

Still holding his staff she sent wave after wave of black sand at him until he was forced to let go, then using the staff like a pro, though truly she was actually really clumsy when fight with a staff she just prayed she didn't hit herself, she whacked different parts of his body until he fell down and then she pinned him down by his chest with his own staff. He struggled for a minute then went limp, she waited a full five minutes before taking off her blindfold her face livid.

"Jack, you could have easily beaten me," she looked at him crouching down so as not to look too intimidating. "You don't have to just rely on snow and wind you have another ability that would be you so much better stealth. Why won't you use shadow?"

Jack remained tight lipped Myles sighed still holding his staff in her hands and looked at his new companions, "You all could have helped to though at the moment I'm glad you didn't. But in the future you will all need to work together, for example Rapunzel or Merida could have over come the attacks I created." She looked back at Jack who just lied there. "You're all dismissed for the rest of the day, Jack if you want your staff back come see me."

~~3~~

Myles sat at her desk writing a letter, she didn't see most of her sisters at the meeting today, in fact the knowledge that only Nuri, Delma, Aure and herself showed up today had her worried. She sent out the letters and was writing the one for her sister Bronte, mostly to check to see how she was doing in Greece with the Harlock demons when there was a soft knock at the door. Myles called out enter and looked up when all four kids came in, Jack with his head down in shame, Hiccup and Rapunzel both looking nervous and Merida taking the lead. They all sat down in fron of her and then Merida spoke her accent thick as ever.

"So if we're too wurk tog'ther as a team," she made a face at the idea. "Then we need to know exactly wiee we were chosen, ye can guv us that much cantchya?"

Myles smiled. "I guess I can." She set down her pen and looked at the four children in front of her. "You were all chosen by three different Guardian, I had no say in who was chosen. Each one of you will, I guess inherit, so to speak, a copy of their powers, right now you only have the shadows of their true power. You were all chosen because you have something in common with these guardians, not an outside commonality, but something inside. My job is to be your shield and sword, and yes right now that means teaching you and bossing you around for a few more months. When we are in our individual sessions I will answer your questions about where your powers comes from then, but not now, not with all of us together that information is too private. Right now I want you all to focus on working together, compliment each other's weaknesses and strengths. We will be moving at your pace and push you only as far as you're willing to go. You all can go back home whenever you like. But right now, I want you all to take a trip to the room of history and learn about each other."

Myles handed Jack his staff back and shooed them out of the room before they could ask more questions. She locked the door and then looked at the wall as a figure began to form. Her long white hair fell past her knees held back in silver hair ornaments. Her white and black uniform with the caplet and half skirt at her hips was scorched as she went to Myles. Her eyes were pure white with the exception of the pupils creating the illusion that she was blind when this woman's vision was better than a hawks.

Myles met Nieve half way and caught the woman before she fell. To Myles's surprise the woman was warm and it scared her. She led Nieve to the couch where she tried to cool her sister down. Nieve reached up and touched the other woman's temple not breaking eye contact. Images flooded from Nieve to Myles and vise verse. Soon Myles collapsed from the overload and Nieve closed her eyes hoping that she would be in time.

**That's all for today, I know I left it at a bad spot but hey its about to get more interesting promise. Any questions or ideas please comment or message me. I'm always looking for plot twists.**


	7. Chapter 7 The spirit walks

**Okay guys, so the majority of this chapter is what was supposed to be in chapter five before my computer restarted on my. I had just found my notes while cleaning out my car so I'm putting it in here as a memory Rapunzel had while watching over Myles. It also is an opening for the next chapter which I may post tonight pending on how late it is. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment.**

_Rapunzel_

When they heard a crash from Myles's office they all went running back finding it locked. Jack and Hiccup took turns running into it until they finally broke it open. The sight they saw wasn't one they expected, there was a woman with white hair her clothes were white and black with silver on her cuff and in her hair lying on the couch she was unconscious with a mist hovering over her. A table that had little china animal figures on it had been knocked over and Myles lay unconscious beside it surrounded by broken glass.

Rapunzel carefully walked over to Myles making sure to avoid the glass, she turned the older woman over and saw that water droplets were frozen solid turning her skin on her hands blue. Rapunzel struggled to get Myles up until Hiccup took her from Rapunzel and laid Myles on the other couch. Rapunzel took Myles's hand and rubbed it gently trying to get the blood flowing. She smiled remembering when she first saw Myles, it was just like this only the roles were reversed.

~~3~~

_Rapunzel rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up, her body felt heavy, she tried to sit up again when cool hands gently forced her back down._

_"Easy there," a voice whispered gently. "You breathed in a lot of that smoke, I think you need to relax while you heal."_

_Rapunzel looked up to see a woman with dark auburn hair and unusual silver eyes staring at her. The eyes were so open and full of emotion, Rapunzel looked around. It looked she was in a study, there was a fireplace but no fire. There was art on the walls, some painting and also some glossy pictures of people. There was even a mural of thirteen women all wearing gauzy white dresses under the stars with the sun and the moon in the back ground. She noticed that the woman that was with her was also in the mural. Rapunzel looked back at her._

_"Who are you," she rasped her throat was dry and cracked._

_Myles got a cup of water and helped Rapunzel drink at least most of it before answering her question. "My name is Myles, I came into your castle looking for you to see if we could help your kingdom, but I was too late. I was lucky to get you out alive if only just barely."_

_"Where am I?"_

_"They call this place the castle of the Guardians, but," Myles looked around her eyes filled with a slight bitterness. "Well one day it'll have a better name. I brought you here so that you can help stop what happened to your kingdom from happening to others."_

_"How?"_

_"I'll teach you, Rapunzel you were chosen by three very strong Guardian angels. Lyusya; Guardian of Light, her symbol is the sun just like in your kingdom, Haruna; Guardian of Wood, flowers and plants galore and you can speak to them soon I promise, and finally Catori; Guardian of Spirit, her power is a hard one but seeing how strong your spirit is I have no worries about you using the abilities she give you."_

_"Why me?"_

_"Because Rapunzel you are more amazing than you know."_

_Myles brushed Rapunzel's hair away from her face and Rapunzel was surprised to see a glint of gold. She pulled at her hair and saw that it was long and gold again, but not as long as it once was, she looked at Myles who nodded._

_"It's not the exact same, you can control the length now and it is more compliant, you can even try different styles once you learned more about your new abilities."_

_"I don't know what to say."_

_"You don't have to say anything Rapunzel," Myles took her hand and gently rubbed it soothingly. "And I promise you this, you will never have to be alone again. I will make sure you are with people who love you no matter what and just like you I never break a promise."_

_Rapunzel looked at her and with what she saw in the woman's eyes she decided to trust her, "What do I need to do?"_

~~3~~

_Weeks went by and every day twice a day for an hour she walked into Myles's study and sat on the couch. Myles always had a different exercise for her. She had listened to different flowers sing and understood why the rooster crowed at dawn, she finally was able to hold a true conversation with Pascal and Maximus. She helped seedling find the sun and even produced light for them when Myles blacked out the room. But today there were no trays, no flowers or animals. Myles was sitting at her desk looking tired, she was wearing a bright purple peasant blouse that tied at the front, under the desk Rapunzel could see black slacks with black dress shoes. Rapunzel had observed Myles for a while and noticed that when she was stressed or upset she tended to dress more feminine._

_Myles looked up and smiled at Rapunzel setting a letter down and getting up to sit next to Rapunzel. Taking her hand she actually sat on the floor by Rapunzel._

_"Rapunzel," said Myles softly. "Today we're gonna try something new with your powers. You're going to be exploring the castle, outside of your body. Now I don't want you to do this without me or one of the others do you understand?"_

_Rapunzel nodded and let Myles lay her down. Myles explained to Rapunzel its just like picturing herself getting up and walking out the door, only she wouldn't be physically moving. Rapunzel laid there feeling Myles's hand in hers doing just what she told her. Nothing happened, days went on like this but Myles was patient._

_Finally while Rapunzel was doing her exercise she felt a tingling in her stomach, in her mind she reached the door and, went through it. She found herself in the hall and walked down, she could still feel Myles's hand in hers realizing it was an anchor so that she could get back into her body. Rapunzel walked down the hall and passed the training room she saw something flash in there and looked inside. She saw Johnathon and Mitch practicing with staves against a boy with white hair his skin paler than Myles's. They kept attacking him and the boy finally took flight dancing above their heads. Mitch laughed brushing back his red hair away from his brown eyes._

_"That boy is good, he's utilizing Aure's gift well," Mitch said looking back at Johnathon._

_"A little too well," Johnathon answered thoughtfully. "Has Myles looked into their bloodlines yet?"_

_"You kidding, with the up coming council meeting we're lucky she's even sleeping, or at least pretending to sleep," Mitch looked up again and gestured to the boy. "Jack come down and we'll show you a new move."_

_The boy apparently Jack came down and listened to the two men, Rapunzel watched only half paying attention. She was watching the boy with keen interest. He was different from Eugene both physically and personality wise, but she felt the same pull and caring. He was perfect in his own way, Rapunzel watched him until she felt a pull from her hand, she fought against the pull until she opened her physical eyes and saw Myles._

_"Hate to disturb your exploring Rapunzel," she said softly. "But it's time for your training with Ruby."_

_Ever since then when she had her sessions with Myles she went looking for Jack. She was fascinated by him as well as drawn to him, she also saw two others and felt a pull to them too. In her private time she drew what she saw, Myles saw what she was drawing one day and smiled, encoraging Rapunzel to continue what she was doing._

_When Myles released the spelled that stopped them from seeing each other Rapunzel realized how serious everything was getting, it was getting close to the time for them to make a decision about whether or not they were going to fight. Rapunzel looked at everyone and saw that she was standing between Merida and Hiccup, when Myles and Jack fought she saw how much Myles hated it but also knew the need for it. Rapunzel began to see Myles like a third Mother, gentle and caring wanting to shield them from the world but also knowing that there was no way to avoid it._

~~3~~

Johnathon at some point came into the room, he didn't move Rapunzel but looked at Myles's face carefully, it was fretful and her eyes were restless. Johnathon looked at the other woman and shook his head.

"Myles will be alright," he finally said. "She's just trying to find out what brought the ice priestess here. Looks like she was trying to heal her and well who knows."

"When do you think she'll wake," asked Hiccup. Johnathon shrugged and went back out, mumbling something about getting everyone ready for battle.

Everyone hovered around Myles, it felt like years be but Myles finally opened her eyes.

"Well," she croaked. "This is quite the reverse."

"Are you okay," asked Hiccup.

"I am," she looked over at the woman on the other couch then Rapunzel. "I'm sorry Rapunzel it looks like we're taking you home sooner than I thought, you're cousins are in trouble."

Elsa

Elsa and Anna both paced the room waiting for Nieve to return, she said she was going to get help from some very powerful friends but, the creatures hit her as she flew off. Elsa could still feel the bond she had made with Nieve but was still worried that something bad had happened. She wondered slightly who these friends were, and if they were like Nieve, or even if they could check on her family in Carona to see if they are alright.

"Where is she," Elsa asked to no one in particular as she looked out the window. Smoke was rising in the sky, the creatures were coming back.

**Well there you go, the next chapter will be the Big four's first fight, it'll be interesting that's for sure. And more secrets will be revealed.**


	8. Chapter 8 Nieve and Myles

**So this is going to be a filler chapter since I'm going to be moving the next three to four weeks. This one is going to hint at certain things and still not give anything away from the Guardians of Heaven series. Hope you like we get to find out who the mysterious Nieve really is.**

Myles

After waking up and taking a drink of an elixir that Johnathon made Myles, she had him get things ready, mostly for the kids, her Kii would already have everything set if she knew them. She knelt by the white stranger again creating a mist to cool her off, this time Rapunzel at the ready to heal her with her hair. At Myles's nod the blond girl laid her hair on the stranger and began to sing. Soon the song was over and the air around the white woman grew cold, and the mist turned to snow. When she opened her eyes they were white giving the illusion that she was blind.

Myles took her hand and they both stood up, the woman looked around and her eyes fell on Jack not letting go.

"Everyone," Myles spoke with a reverence in her voice. "This is Neive Guardian of Ice and Snow, Nieve, this is Rapunzel of Corona, Merida first born of the Dunbroch clan, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and Jack Frost, your chosen."

The woman laughed lightly looking at her sister for stating the obvious, "I see," her voice was soft and deep like snow. "He's stronger than I expected in such a short time. Your doing?"

"His own, he has our sister's stubbornness, and well, Ruslan if I really think about it."

Nieve nodded, "Have you looked into it?"

"Have I had time," Myles countered before getting serious. "Speaking of I know time is out of the way here but it still flows, what is happening in Arendelle for you to to come her outside of you cold temperature, is your niece alright?"

"You call her my Niece when we both know she is my descendant, what with her abilities, and no she is not or at least she won't be soon."

"What's going on for you to come to us?"

"The demons that conquered Corona, are after the surrounding lands now, and their leader, has made a deal with some mortal prince for his knowledge of the world."

"What deal?"

"That he will be king."

"Is this that one boy you wanted us to curse?"

"He tried to kill Elsa and Anna for their Kingdom, we should have cursed him when we had the chance."

"Nieve calm," Myles's demeanor had changed. She was not the kind and caring teacher that the children knew her as, nor was she the disappointed leader that Jack had brought out. Now she was a commander of an unknown army, now she was what held back those who would jump in head first and let their emotions carry them. "Is Delma headed that way?"

"I didn't summon her," Nieve calmed down and looked at Myles as she went to a wall and brushed her hand along a water droplet.

"I think we should summon Catori and Sileny as well, for healing and trauma," Myles turned to Nieve. "Do you object?"

"No, Delma could definitely help with the demons powers I'm sorry to make you summoner her and I didn't even think of the other types of damage."

"I know, don't worry," Myles's hand slide over a bird and a strange symbol that looked like a bird with wings. "I would forget too if it was Lilly or Harmony or any of my other kids... heck I would probably do it if one of these four were in danger."

"You kept your head when Harmony was kidnapped," Nieve offered.

"And we both know the reason why," Myles said in barely a whisper causing Nieve to go quiet.

The room fell into an awkward silence so think you would have had to cut it with a steak knife and even then it would take you hours. Finally the carvings Myles touched light up, Myles looked to the others and nodded. "Your clothes and new equipment should be in your rooms, we'll meet at the stables in five minute."

Myles and Nieve stood together for a minute as the others left the room. After the last of the footsteps headed into the distance Nieve turned to her sister. "So," she asked quietly. "Do they know that you have to die to use your powers."

"No and if I had my way they won't know for a while," Myles turned to the other woman looking embarrassed. "Care to help at least get me in cloaked form, that should be enough for this mission, with four angels and six half-lings."

"Not to mention a demon and seven if nor more Kii," Nieve shook her head and came up behind her sister. "I still can't believe you have to have your powers awakened this way."

"It is so I won't be more powerful than God or the council until that time, and if that happens while I'm still training these kids, I will not start my heart again until they are ready to live without me."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"No Nieve, Death is a neutral force, meaning I can't be good or bad, it is life that can be good or evil but, with death, it doesn't matter since everything mortal dies, even demons only the soul is eternal."

Nieve nodded and snapped Myles's neck causing her to fall and die. Myles crumpled and Nieve stood there her face deadpan as she watched.

Wings came out of Myles's back and encased her covering her completely and when they flew apart disappearing she looked at Nieve with a sad smile. She wore a black cloak over a dark lavender tunic, there was a silver belt around her waist with a sword and sheath attached to it, her pants and heeled boots were a slick and velvety black Myles's hair was pulled back in a braid with black, lavender and silver ribbon weaved through it.

Nieve returned the smile and led the way to the stable with her sister behind her. The others were their, all the horses were saddled and everyone suited up. Merida wore an emerald green tunic with dark leather trousers that shaped her legs nicely, her rueling hair was also pulled back in a pony tale to keep it out of her face. A sword on her hip and her bow and quiver full of arrows attached to her back. Myles noted the ruins on the quiver so that it will be forever filled with arrows.

Rapunzel was similarly dressed, her tunic was a rich deep pink color and her trousers were a dark purple color. She carried a gold encrusted sword with citrine and amethyst on the hilt and at the end of the handle was a red jasper stone, her hair was braided into a french braid and at the end of the braid was a citrine encrusted ornament made as an extra weapon for Rapunzel.

Jack and Hiccup wore their normal clothes that they came in, but now they wore different weapons, Jack still had his staff but he also had a slingshot. Hiccup carried an ax across his back and on his side was a knife. Myles nodded approval at them then turned to her Kii to examine their equipment.

Ruby carried with her her archers set including crossbow and her special darts, she was wearing black leather pants and a lavender shirt covered in archery armor, her archers gloves were also black and her black hair was braided up into a bun to keep out of her face. Myles looked at her darts before giving a small smile.

"I believe Ruby you might want to get the nitrogen darts, not the nitroglycerin, we are dealing with Fire demons after all."

Ruby smirked, "I know Myles, I have those too, I'm just prepared for the onslaught we both know will happen."

Myles nodded and then turned to Mitch, dressed in his Samurai gear, out of all the sword styles he enjoyed that which came from Japan. She saw his swords and smiled shaking her head, why a man needed five samurai swords she'll never know. He smirked at her and she walked on.

Next was Lisa, her hands were wrapped tightly and her flats also hid wraps on her feet, she carried no weapons, didn't really need it for her jobs which were all physical. She wore an all black two piece that gave her speed and agility. She bowed to Myles who bowed back even lower earning a smile from her friend.

Jason was next, he leaned against his staff his dark purple tunic and black trousers only hinting at the muscles, he winked at Myles, "Today is a good day for demon hunting."

"Agreed Jason, now if we can just keep it good so that we aren't the hunted."

"Got it."

Silvia and Mennay were going through a checklist of potions and spells when Myles came to them, Silvia was dressed in an Indian robe of gold and lavender the design appeared to come alive as she moved. Myles was pleased but also worried about Mennay's new feathers in her hair, these ones weren't stiff so they flowed into her hair easily giving her a new look as her blue robes hugged her body the skirts flaring out.

Myles looked at Harold who handed her a pair of sias. She holstered them as she checked his belts making sure no blades were cutting the thick leather.

Finally she turned to Johnathon who was close to matching her normal uniform, a black vest with black pants. He looked at her with saddness, as much as he cared about Myles it was still hard to fight other demons. Myles gave him a hug and then nodded her final approval at everyone. They mounted their horses, Hiccup on Toothless and Jack choosing to fly. Nieve climbed up behind Myles after she mounted her favorite horse Blackfire, a black mare with purple eyes, after Nieve was comfortably as-situated did Myles look around at everyone.

"Is everyone ready," she asked and a chorus of cheers and yeses answered her. "Alright lets go."

She started to gallop and with the others following her she closed her eyes and raised her hand palm out and then she began to chant her voice carrying itself on the wind and it appeared as if she were everywhere as she chanted over and over her incantation.

_"Ostia mundi rogo._

_Aperi nobis et ne nos inducas in Arendelle._

_Ubi potest emendare et retituere iniurias quaesisse atque invenisse._

_Oro te nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti."_

A portal opened before the small group and they crashed through it as soon as the last of the riders flew through the portal closed leaving on the field nothing but the whispering wind.

**Okay I don't know when but I do know that next chapter will have their first fight with a demon, its not the final battle of the fire demons yet but it is the start. Please read and comment I would really like some feed back, especially if you know any good fire demons because the only one I really know is only three inches tall and well its true he packs a punch... I want to save him.**


	9. Chapter 9 Battle plan

**Okay so this is gonna be another short one, I'm sorry. I've been really busy, I promise once it slows down I'll write more. Peace out.**

Rapunzel

They flew out of the portal and were falling in the sky, Rapunzel's eyes widened her mouth open but no sound came out. Myles cursed under her breath in Latin as her Mennay and Silvia reached out and wind began to pick up below them creating a cushion. Jack grabbed Rapunzel lifting her off of Maximus until they all landed Myles looking around counting heads then giving a sigh of relief. Jack landed still holding Rapunzel Maximus glared at the white haired boy while Myles smiled. Jack, at Rapunzel's promptings, let down the fair princess making sure she was alright before letting her go. Myles smirked before hopping off of Blackfire and taking to the road letting Nieve lead them to Arendelle.

Rapunzel was surprised to see the woman running at an easy speed with the horses, her cloak billowing behind her like black wings out of the corner of her eye Rapunzel saw a creature running beside them and soon came next to Myles, it was a white tiger with golden stripes bigger than the horses. She was about to call out when Rapunzel saw that Myles patted the huge creature. Soon two other riders followed the golden white tiger one wearing a cylerian blue and the other wearing, well Rapunzel couldn't tell what kind of color the cloak was it seemed to change every time she blinked. They rode and ran hard no one say a word, or so it appeared until they reached the gates of Arendelle were Queen Elsa was waiting.

Rapunzel wanted to paint her, she remembered seeing Elsa at her coronation with Eugene, but she looked different now, her hair was down and her dress, it was indescribable, shear blue with a gossamer cape behind her. When Nieve dismounted the horse she embraced the two girls speaking to them in Spanish something she started teaching them when she first showed up. Then she pointed to Myles and the other cloaked figures the tiger replaced by another cloaked figure this one in leather. Myles answered Nieve also in Spanish though she didn't seem to comfortable with it. She promptly switched to the local language trying not to bite her tongue.

"This my team, Silvia, Mennay, Ruby, Mitch, Lisa, Jason and Harold," she said naming them in order. "And this is my bother Johnathon. And finally these are new Guardians in training, Jack Frost, Hiccup Haddock, Merida Dunbroch and I believe you already know Rapunzel."

Myles stepped back as the cousins looked at each other in shock and then there was a group embrace followed by chattering.

"We thought you were dead," said Anna touching Rapunzel making sure she was real.

"I almost was," said Rapunzel, "but Myles saved me and she's been teaching me so many amazing things."

Jack

He watched as Rapunzel talking to Princess Anna, Elsa came to Nieve at her call and Myles called to him. He was reluctant to follow but he knew he had to, Myles had chosen him to lead the new Guardians and that is for a reason he has yet to see. He followed the small war group into a kind of war room. Myles sat in the middle of the table gesturing that Nieve and Elsa take the lead. Nieve looked at Myles in shock, apparently Myles was more than just a sister. Jack finally got a look at the other women one was obviously native american her black hair and gentle features read much into who she was, there was a braid on the left side of her head with an eagle feather in it. Myles had smiled seeing it and gestured to it.

"That's new," Myles said used to seeing her sister with straight black hair.

"Yeah," the woman said with a careful tone. "Clair said that I needed a new look. Her and Lilly did it."

Myles froze for a second closing her eyes. "How is she?"

Myles didn't specify who she was speaking of but it appears the native american woman, who Jack later learned was Catori knew who Myles meant. "They are both fine. Harmony is a strong woman, like you."

Myles nodded and turned to the other two women, the woman in the blue cloak was Delma Jack learned. She had hair the color of wet sand and deep blue eyes. When she spoke it was similar to Merida's speech and Jack learned that the woman was born in Ireland as a princess.

The other woman kept her hood up an wore a cloth over her face so that only her eyes showed and what strange eyes they were. One was purple and the other looked to be a bright orange. The woman never spoke and the clothe of her cloak continued to change color, something that was a little nerving for the eyes.

After all the introductions were made Myles looked at Nieve waiting for her to take the lead.

Nieve cleared her throat, "Well its been a while since I had to take the lead. I asked you all here to help stop the Demons that are coming this way. I originally went to Myles expecting a way to win, what I got was better. I just want to protect something my descendants worked so hard to build."

"I can see that," said Delma looking around. "I wouldn't want this place destroyed either, I saw Corona on my way here. I wanted to cry."

"So what is your plan Nieve," asked Catori her gold eyes watching the woman in white.

There was a long silence as all the women in the room turned to the woman with the strange eyes. Nieve looked thoughtful.

"That could work, in combat Myles and Jack are our strongest flyers, Merida and Delma have the best aim. I just don't like how Elsa and I are on the ground."

"But it would make neutralizing them all the more easier," said Myles matter of factly. "I don't like the dangers either especially for those that will be helping the citizens escape to the North Mountain but, what choice is there. I don't see any other way."

Elsa, seeing what they finally were talking about looked to her Guardian. "I want to do it. With how powerful my power is I'm sure we will succeed."

Jack clued in as well and looked at Myles, "How high will we be flying?"

"Pretty high Jack I'm not sure exactly how we would be getting out of this with nothing more than burns. but I have hope."

"Then its decided," said Nieve standing up. "Myles and Jack you two will be flying above the creatures pouring ice down on them from above, Delma and Merida will be attacking at different angles moving around and Elsa and I will attack from the ground up. Rapunzel and the others will move to the ice palace in on the north mountain and take care of the wounded, Hiccup on Toothless shall be our go between with Sileny at his side." she finished this last statement looking at the odd woman with two colored eyes who nodded. Sileny, the name suited her since she didn't speak. "Alright, lets rest and prepare while we can, we should begin the evacuation right now while we have time."


	10. Chapter 10 Test of strength

**Hey guys its another short one, this one I'm going to be doing from Tzila's view from the moon. I warn you their may be spoilers from the book Guardians of Heaven to be in kindle stores this fall, I hope.**

Tzila

The mini war council walked out of the palace to get ready for their jobs, Myles placed Jack in charge of the Universal Guardians while she went to Johnathon and her team. Tzila from her perch on the moon kept her eyes on Jack, there was something familiar about him and it was tickling the back of her mind, but only Myles had access to the bloodline archives, _why was she taking so long?_ Tzila wanted to know where Jack's true power came from, she watched him as he talked to Rapunzel and Hiccup explaining to them that they were in charge of transport and healing, the job itself was dangerous enough, even with Catori and Sileny, Catori now hugging Rapunzel talking excitedly about how proud she was of her progress, the demons would head for the north mountain where they would seek refuge, because that is where the pull of power was the strongest, but why?

The feeling of unease never left Tzila she wanted to help Myles but she couldn't enter that world, she could only watch from the moon, the only thing she was granted to watch over the people she cared about. She watched at the groups divided, Jack, Merida, Myles, Delma, Nieve and Elsa were the only ones staying behind to watch the palace. Then they saw it, Myles placed a hand on Merida's back giving her wings of green feathers, Delma sprouted her own wings taking out her sword. Myles and Jack looked at each other then took off as one without wings and soon Tzila saw why, she felt panicked seeing the arch-demon Norfolas. She remembered his height the feel of his fire, panic tugged at her heart for her family.

Elsa and Nieve were creating an ice patch to trap the demon, _That won't be enough_, Delma and Merida were placing careful blows, _Keep away from the flames_, finally from above Jack and Myles were making their own ice cascades, _You're too close_. Despite her fears the demon began to slow, flayling his arms to stop the attacks that kept on coming. Tzila allowed herself some hope especially when the demon was finally frozen solid from all the water and ice everyone was cheering except for Nieve and Myles, Delma finally caught their look as she was hugging Elsa and flew up to Myles.

"What is it Lass," Delma asked looking at Myles's darkened face.

"That was too easy," Myles said. Her eyes locked with Nieve, "You know who he is as well as Aure and I do, with you being Tzila's teacher and all."

Nieve nodded, "He's taller than I remember, I wonder why they sent him first."

"A test, I know for a fact we weren't giving our all. Jack was holding back like I told him too and Merida was toying with him, I think the only ones who were taking this seriously and giving they're all was Delma."

"I'm not gonna lie," said Delma in her Irish lilt, "but I'm also gonna remark I'm not even at full power."

"I know and there is a reason we didn't release the seals," said Myles looking at Nieve.

"We needed to know their plan and they best place to do it is in fact in the first battle," said Nieve her white eyes looking up at the creature making her look so small. "I'm not even sure we stopped him. Myles can you fly up, you have quicker reflexes than Delma and I and more experience than the children. But be careful, not even you would survive his strike in that form."

Myles gulped but nodded and took of her cloak flowing around her as she watched the burning ice sculpture, wait burning?

'Myles move,' thought Tzila and she saw that Myles was moving to escape, then she stopped frozen in the air her eyes wide. Tzila tried to see what Myles was looking at when the flaming tentacle came crashing down upon her back. Myles crash landed her back looking like raw burning meat. Jack and Merida ran to her side Jack tried to turn her over.

"Don't touch her," shouted Delma her hands trembling. "Just let her body adjust, look her powers are already stripping," they looked as Myles changed back into her regular clothes her back still open. "Just wait...wait..."

"SHE'S DYING YOU CRAZY INSANE-" Merida never finished the insult as Myles's wings came sprouting from her back and lifted her out of Jack's arms.

Everyone looked at her and when the iridescent wings opened Myles's hair was short and the black band holding it back. The lavender against the black was a sight too see up close for the three new fighters, Myles opened her silver eyes and she looked at them worriedly. She bit her lip then smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry if I worried you all," Myles said.

"You're getting rusty," Delma said, "normally you'd have an ice barrier, but you choose a water barrier this time. What distracted you?"

"I thought I saw someone," Myles saw their faces, "it wasn't any of my old students promise. I'm not sure who it was actually."

She looked up, the ice was melting at a fast rate.

"Let's seal it," said Jack.

Myles looked at him and Merida who nodded. "Do you two think you're ready?"

Jack nodded gripping his staff, "It'll be different than the diagrams you showed me but if you give everyone a power boost with the armor, I think it'll work."

Myles smiled, "I'm proud of you Jack, you're thinking like a leader," she turned to her sisters. "Girls power down, time for a boost."

Delma and Nieve smirked and they're clothes changing, Delma in a simple blue cotton dress that looked elegant and Nieve in a fiesta dress the white skirt decorated with snowflakes. The ran until they were twenty paces from each other and Myles rose in the air making sure she was away from the demon. A white orb filled her hands and she aimed at Nieve.

"Snow from Heaven," she turned to Delma and threw a blue orb at her. "Water from Eden."

She landed as the orbs consumed the two women and she put Elsa and Jack side by side and blew snow at them. As the winter mist covered them she flicked her wrist at Merida and the water rose covering her.

Myles looked up at the moon, and seemed to make eye contact with Tzila, "You know what I want," she held her hands out. "I'll be waiting."

Tzila ran to the interior of the 'Moon Palace' as they called it, and entered the weapons forge. They had been working on the weapons for weeks after they found out who was chosen and who and powers. But the powers of the weapons never shone until the wielder held them. For now they looked like rusted pieces of metal that, once leaving the palace, that will be in Myles's care until the new Guardians were truly ready, but if they were to do what Jack wanted then they needed these weapons. Tzila ran back to the platform and focused hard on Myles dropped the weapons and watched as they appeared in Myles's arms just as the transformations were completing.

It was the snow that dispersed first, Nieve, her hair pulled back by a weave of silver looking like wings upon her head, her white gown seemed to glow, she wore a white caplet that clasped in the front with a silver clasp that matched her hair ornament and lined with black fur, her white wings unfurled sparkling in the sunlight like untouched snow.

Elsa was in a form fitting white gown with silver plating that covered what it needed to be protected. Her hair was done up and help up in a silver and gold net giving off the illusion of being tall.

Jack looked like he was covered in frosted glass that moved as fluidly as water. He looked down at himself in shock trying to decide whether or not he liked it.

Delma and Merida's transformation was completed next. Delma's hair was loose and slightly damp, she was wearing a tunic that matched the color of a clear lake, a wide belt wrapped around her waist, her skirt fell to her knees and with white swan feathers covering it, on her shoulders was a mantel of black leather lined with white fur, the bottom half of the mantel was divided into three panels, the two side ones fell to about mid-calf and the third panel in the back fell to her ankles, her boots were topped just below the calf and had blue fur on the back in a band. She also wore black legging that stopped mid thigh, in her hand she held a staff that was about two inches this and three feet lone and a blue orb hovered at her side. She smirked looking at her deep blue wings.

Merida looked at her reflection after she changed unable to recognize herself, her crazy curly ginger hair was pulled up and weaved into an introcite bun, deep blue armor encased her torso like a shirt hugging her all the way down to her hips where it tapered off to a point down her skirt front until it stopped just bellow the knees, her forearms were covered in a red and brown brace glinting in the sunlight, she looked regal and elegant and it surprised her.

Myles smiled and stepped up to the three new fighter laying down the rusted weapons, before speaking.

"Only you know which one will enhance your powers," she turned as the creature began to break the ice completely, "Choose quickly and join us. We will distract the creature."

She and Nieve raised their hands to the air, Myles's sword appeared the purple flame design seemed to glow. Nieve's weapon was a little more simple, to an outsider they looked like a fan and a plate, but to the Angelic Guardians, they were razor sharp and dangerous weapons. Delma, Nieve, and Myles flew to distract the creature while Jack, Merida and Elsa looked at the rusted metal pieces.

**K guys I know I'm leaving at a bad spot but it's late and I do have to get up early everyday. If there is a particular weapon, besides the obvious, that you want these characters to have, let me know, I have a couple of ideas but I would love input.**


	11. Chapter 11 Myles (sorry for the title)

**Ok so now we're going to check up on Rapunzel and the others at the ice palace on the north mountain. Enjoy, oh and thanks to those who left me comments or messages with some great ideas, I'm still thinking of some, Rapunzel is the one I'm finding it hard for, something besides the frying pan...which is all I can picture sadly.**

Rapunzel

When she saw the palace again her jaw dropped, it grew since she last saw it. Anna smiled at Rapunzel and nudged her shoulder.

"Elsa wanted it so have enough room for everyone," Anna said staying at Rapunzel's side as Rapunzel's companions hurried the travelers gently, carrying the weak and injured. "When we thought you were dead, well she almost lost it again, Aunt Nieve helped us out a lot."

"What side of the family is she," Rapunzel asked quietly.

"Hmmm, I think Mom's," Anna looked thoughtful, "It makes sense because then wouldn't you have the powers of ice too, you and Elsa were always the more magical of the family."

"I guess, I wouldn't know really."

"So what's Myles really like, I here Nieve talk about her but, its so contradictory."

"She's like a mother really, even when she's teaching us how to fight, she's been trying to find a special weapon for me, Jack learning how to better use his staff and a sword but, nothing feels right in my hands."

"Elsa's the same way then we found out Nieve's weapon," Anna giggled.

"What is it," Rapunzel asked not noticing Catori had slipped in on the other side of her.

"A marbel ring," Catori said startling the girls. "All of us Guardian carry a signature weapon even though we can use others, Nieve uses a marble and ice crystal ring. Myles's is a scythe though her's can change on a whim because well sometimes a sword is more suited for the job, Delma was practically born with a sword in her hand she uses it so much. We all have swords true but some of us carry a signature weapon. I myself use a whip."

"A whip," Rapunzel asked confused.

"Yes child," Catori smiled as she watched Hiccup and Toothless carry some of the elderly to the Ice Palace. "true I can turn into any animal if I want to, but there are some things a whip can accomplish that an animal can't alone."

"Like what," asked Anna.

"Like the ability to harm your enemy and escape at once, to take death defying leaps and know with a flick of your wrist you can be safe. The whip felt right to me the moment I felt it in my hand. Myles's weapon was chosen for her though, she hardly had a choice in her life but she defies everything around her. She herself a mystery, the true source of her power is actually her very soul, or essence as others have called it, the reason she can do what she can do is because her soul, the majority of it, is elsewhere, no one know's where but her and Father. Rumor is she left it with her husband which would explain a lot."

Sileny slipped in beside them, they had reached the palace and after making sure everyone was comfortable the two Guardian angels began to tell stories to the two new Guardians, a dragon and the curious princess.

"Guardians are allowed to marry and reproduce as many times as they want until they find they're soul-mate," Catori started the braided eagle feather glinting in the light. "It took me two hundred years to find mine, Myles found hers while she was still a mortal human."

Sileny held up three fingers and Catori chuckled. "Yes we know you had the worse luck with men," Sileny glared at her and Catori raised her hands in surrender. Rapunzel had a feeling that Sileny could talk she just chose not too, that she communicated with her mind so that she could get her exact thoughts out.

"Why is it that when you found your soulmate you couldn't be with anyone else," asked Hiccup. "But before then you could be with I don't know a hundred people?"

"Well Hiccup it's not like we practiced intercourse everytime we wanted," answered Catori cautiously. "We Guardians are very fertile and didn't want to have a child without a father. So we were always married in our relationships. Our bloodlines are scattered across the universe Myles is the only one I think that knows where all of her bloodline is. She's the keeper of the bloodline, she knows all there is to know about where the source of your powers comes from."

Sileny spoke out loud for the first time surprising everyone with her clear voice, gentle yet intimidating. "Even though we gift you with our powers it doesn't mean that you weren't already born with them. We've learned that there is no such things as coincidences."

She closed her purple and gold colored eyes and leaned back pulling the hood of her cloak forward.

"The silent lady speaks true," Catori said growing serious. "Sileny only speaks out loud when it is important, if anything I think its her words that influence us more than Myles's."

"So if Myles is your leader," asked Hiccup. "Than why doesn't she really act the part, from the first time I met her she seemed more like a mother than anything, even when training us, sure she pushes us to our limits and beyond but when the training is all over, she praises us as if we were children on their day in the world outside of her sheltering car."

"She is our leader true," Catori said still serious. "But she is also a child in a way. She has never died, and neither have I or Nuri, another one of our numbers. Three of us have never tasted true death like the others, and yet what happened to us, seemed much worse than death. Nuri was, not herself, I was cursed never to see the sun or be with my family again, and Myles..."

Catori looked over at Sileny who opened her purple eye. "Myles never had real love until she found her soulmate," Sileny finally said. "She was loved that's true and she cared about her nieces and nephews but, she never loved until Richard opened his heart and accepted her, powers and everything. She always gave people second chances but never let them in."

The towns people hovered around the group listening to the story. They seemed to nod in understanding looking back at Arendelle where their queen now fought. Catori, after spending two millenia on a foggy island with no company she hated the silence, finally got up and created a window for them to watch the fight as she and Rapunzel moved among the wounded. The fight looked easy enough, Rapunzel admired how well Jack and Merida connected moving together with Myles and the blue cloaked figure she smiled when the towns people cheered at the demons encasement of ice. But both Sileny and Catori didn't cheer and Rapunzel and Hiccup soon saw why the ice was breaking, Rapunzel saw that Myles had taken to the skies to see what was going on.

When Myles was struck by the flames of the creature Rapunzel began to run, when Sileny grabbed her she fought against the older woman pulling at her fingers.

"Calm yourself child," Sileny spoke in a commanding yet gentle voice that reminded Rapunzel of Myles when she was telling Jack off again for skipping Ruby's or Lisa's lessons. Firm but loving, she looked up at the Guardian her green eyes locking onto the purple and gold eyes. "Myles is the Guardian of Life, let her powers take care of her, they know better than you do what Myles needs right now. Look."

Rapunzel saw Myles's transformation and was in shock.

Catori took Rapunzel's hand and led her to Hiccup sitting her down beside him, "Myles can heal herself easily, when she is in near death situations her powers kick in giving her that extra protection. Her powers comes from life itself that is why she is usually bonded with her students or charges, as long as they are alive she has the power to protect them at their need, I guess you could say she is the strongest of us, but also the weakest, that is why she is our leader, she notices the weak and the strong in everyone and helps them find harmony in themselves. She doesn't want to put you in danger just so she herself can get a power boost, if anything she would rather keep you all sheltered until you don't need her anymore. But it doesn't work like that, she needs to let you all learn and grow, to get hurt and to cry, just as much as you need to laugh and smile. If she were to disappear, it would be you four that bring her back. Not us. But you already knew that."

Rapunzel turned back to the image just as Myles boosted everyone's powers for the final attack the demon a third of the way out of the melting ice. What would make Myles disappear?

**Okay guys I know this chapter is a bit all over the place, I'm kinda sleep deprived, but I wanted to get this down while it was in my head, not the first part but the last part with the explanation of Myles's real relationship to the big four. She is their weapon and their shield nothing more unless they need her to be more, like a mother to Rapunzel, a sister to Jack, a mentor to Hiccup(that bit will be coming later) and friend to Merida. Soon Myles will be out of the story for a good while, so who would take care of the four when she does leave, you decide, even if its a new character. Oh and the next chapter has a nasty surprise. R&R**


	12. Chapter 12 Preparation

**Sorry it took so long, its been hell on wheels the past week, I don't think I've slept at all. Anyway this is gonna be short and non exciting, possibly. What I have in my head is gonna be better than what's on paper either way. So here it is, chapter twelve, enjoy.**

Merida

When she looked at the twisted pieces of rusted metal Merida wanted to laugh. How would these help them fight and or seal the demon that stood above them burning the ice. Myles after retrieving her sword, the lavender flame design of the blade seemed to shimmer in the light, took off extending her wings to the full extent which seemed to become twenty feet in length from tip to tip. She caught the light of the setting sun and she miraculously reflected the light both onto the demon and the ring that Nieve now wore on her left hand, the stone shone brightly and onto the demon who seemed to have froze of its own accord.

Delma smiled careful to avoid touching the light her own sword stayed at her hip as she went to the children.

"It helps if you close your eyes," she said looking at the metal pieces. "That way you're not picking based off of looks but rather based off of your heart."

Elsa bit her lip looking nervous, Jack shouldered his staff and closed his eyes once he reached the pile, Myles trusted his judgement enough to try his idea to take the lead. Merida seeing this trust and trusting Myles her own-self stood by Jack her own eyes closed. They both reached down at the same time and when they rose up again neither opened their eyes until they heard Elsa gasp. Jack held a sword of pure white metal that appeared cold but warm at the same time, the hilt was encrusted in moonstones and topazes. The handle was a hand and a half at length the blade was two inches in width that tapered and narrowed to the point at which it felt almost seamless, it was fluid like. Merida held a bow that seemed to be crafted from the sun itself, there was no quiver and it gave off its own heat. She remembered when she had archery practice with Myles, Myles tried to get her to not use the arrows, Merida knew without a doubt that she would be able to do as Myles wanted now with this bow.

Delma smiled and turned to Elsa who now stood at the pile with her own eyes closed, without much prompting she reached down and took out a ring of metal that was about five inches in diameter and three inches thick when she opened her eyes it changed in a flash of light, it was silver with topaz and sapphire along the middle of the band with diamonds crisscrossing around on it. She slipped it onto her arm and it shrunk to fit stopping on her forearm just below the elbow. Delma nodded and in a snapped the moonlight hit the remaining weapons and they disappeared as if they were never their.

Delma looked at Jack who looked up at Myles motioning for her to come down, Delma also looked up catching her eye and flew up her blue wings brushing hers. Myles focused on her sword her faced twisted as if she were grimacing in pain and then motioned for Delma to take the blade without moving its position. Merida watched impressed at the silent communication between the angels, Delma took first the handle of the blade then slide her hand just short of Myles's the blade never moving. Myles then fell to the earth careful not to touch the light and caught herself before she hit the ground. She stepped over to the small trio and looked at Jack.

"So Jack," she said. "What's your plan?"

Rapunzel

Rapunzel, unable to sit still and watch the fight from Catori and Sileny's special mirror, wandered among the villagers seeing Kristoff and Sven trying to calm down some children by entertaining them with Olaf. She saw Anna walk over to them and began to play too, telling them the story of the lost princess, Rapunzel knew it was her story and she loved how her cousin told it, but it hurt too much right now, with Eugene and her parents dead. She wandered the crowds giving comfort where she can and using methods of healing taught to her by Myles to heal minor wounds. She didn't notice that someone was watching her. They're cold eyes never left Rapunzel's figure, it gave off an almost hungry stare watching the young princess.

When Rapunzel finally moved well away from the crowd to the edge of the cliff trying to see the fight with her own eyes. She was worried, about Elsa, Myles and Merida, and also about Myles sisters she just met, they all seem to act recklessly, she couldn't even stand how Catori wasn't even concerned, that she just joked around and mentioned how Myles had become more reckless with every year. Did Myles plan on leaving her just as everyone else had?

No, she had promised that Rapunzel would never be alone again, Rapunzel was often reminded of both her mother and Gothel sometime. She had grown to care for this angelic woman same as she did her parents. The woman was strong and she also had some traits that reminded Rapunzel of Gothel, but more gentle, she could sense the same quick thinking and thorough planning Gothel had taking advantage of what ever the situation gave her. But not for her own benefits, unlike Gothel, Myles looked to make sure that Rapunzel and the others were safe. Yes this trip was dangerous but she had promised that after this they would be going on a picnic together, like a family, to get to know each other.

Rapunzel was so focused on the scene before her and on the thoughts of what Myles had planned for them all she was caught off guard when a hand clamped over her mouth and another one around her waist dragging her away, and out of sight. Rapunzel struggled and when she reached back to claw at the figure who held her, just as Lisa taught her, she was surprised at what she felt, so much so that, despite Myles's warning of needing an anchor and a still body, she left her body to find help.

For the woman she thought was dead, had come to take her away again.

Jack

When Myles asked Jack that question he looked at her in shock, he was expecting her to tell him what to do, not have him take the lead. He balked for a little bit then thought back to the books he read in the library when he was supposed to be learning long distance combat from Ruby. He looked back at the demon and a diagram went through his minds eye, one three and two. the speeds higher than any a normal human could withstand but he was sure it would work. He looked at Myles who was still waiting.

"What about that method that Bronte had used on the Krachan back on that in atlantas," he asked.

Myles thought for a minute then should her head, "Unless you can prove we can do it with only six people then we are at a loss?"

"But I can and here's why, we have at the very least four people who can use ice," Jack was getting excited now. "To make up for the amount of power we lack we add in the speed."

"Do you even know how fast we'd have to be going?"

Jack stated the number and Myles became silent. Merida looked between the two and spoke up.

"How fast is that exactly," her thick accent brought Jack back to the present.

"Well, your hair might go straight after this," Jack said with a smirk and looked at Merida and Elsa who stood next to her waiting for them to figure it out.

"No," said Elsa catching on. "Unlike you I can't even fly let alone run that fast, there is no way that will work, it is physically impossible."

"Actually," said Myles quietly not really wanting to answer but not seeing a way around it. "It is possible, especially with your new armor and weapons, all you need is just a few inches off of the ground and a mental anchor, something precious to you that you could, no matter what, leave it behind." Myles's eyes were dark as she took off a necklace the locket shaped in a heart, glittering in the sunlight. "We just take off any and all restrictions to the body and have them attached to the anchor. If done right and with faith, we can make if, but without any faith..."

she left the sentence hanging and before anyone could answer there was a crack, then a scream from up above.

**Yes another cliffhanger, so who is it that is kidnapping Rapunzel and what has Myles so worried. And if anyone has an idea for Rapunzel's weapon please let me know, because ladies and gents, I only have a vague idea, but the more I think about it, the more it seems like it won't work, so ideas please and thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13 Sealing

**I'm sure many of you are confused over what I posted so first things first, the nasty surprise that I mentioned is about to come to light and no, it's not Gothel that's kidnapping Rapunzel. That'd be nice but too expected, same for Pitch, no the nasty surprise is about to come and many of you may hate me for this. Just don't kill me.**

Jack

Jack looked up to see that Delma had been struck down, Myles barely managed to catch her as Nieve ran back the tips of her wings smoking. He saw that Delma's arm was almost black from the burns, Myles hovered her hands over Delma's arm and grunted in pain as the black flesh seemed to fade and appear on her own bare arm. After what seemed like an eternity,(it was only five seconds) Delma's arm was completely healed followed by Myles's arm.

It was both freaky and cool and at that moment both Jack and Merida realized Myles's role for the thirteen, why they followed her leadership without question and why she always had that caring look of trust in her eyes. She was their life source. She could heal them and help them live longer. She was gifted with life and that made her not only the most powerful, but also the most vulnerable.

Myles stood up and looked at Elsa who had spoken earlier about the sealing being impossible. She gently led Elsa away far enough away that Jack was slightly worried but close enough that both he and Merida could hear Myles.

"Elsa, I know you're afraid," Myles spoke calmly the way Merida had seen her talk with a spooked horse. "But fear right now, is both your strength and weakness, yes your power grows with it and now you need to harness that fear, if you don't have faith in yourself, then what happened to Anna last year will happen again, only no act of true love will save her or the others. This band," her hand brushed the sapphire stones and they glistened. "will help you with that, like Nieve's ring it was designed to be elegant and strong, you can harness your powers better with this, like a training tool. Just use your imagination, your fear and control the ice to make you fast."

Myles looked back at the other two, "The same is said for you Merida, that method you and I have been working on the past few weeks, use it. And Jack, I know that you expected me to take the top, but, I honestly believe that it should be you that finishes the seal. You know how so do it."

Jack looked at her in surprise, yes he did expect her to do the actual sealing, not him, and yes he did read on how to do it, but could he really take all that into himself and send it back into the monster. Myles didn't really give him a chance to argue as she, Delma and Nieve flew into positions. Elsa and Merida were getting ready to run looking at Jack. He looked back at them and saw how much they relied on him, just like the Kii and the other Guardians relied on Myles. He was their protector now, with that thought in mind he took off into the sky and raised his sword pointing it upward. The girls began moving, Elsa and Merida running clockwise while the three angels flew counterclockwise slowly gaining speed. Soon the snow and wind picked up rushing upwards, Jack focused on harnessing that power.

It was hard, now he saw why the Guardians didn't do much sealing, the bigger the demon the more power was needed, somehow his instincts were telling him he didn't have enough yes. The demon had finally broken free of its ice prison and began sending fire in every direction he could not noticing, thankfully, that Jack was above him. The mini blizzard kept him pretty contained and then finally after what felt like an hour Jack sent his blade pointing down and quoted the Greek spell he learned while reading.

"_Tha kleisoume afti anieri plasma, sto onoma olon afton pou einai kalo kai katharo. Borei o idios no pagideftei gai panta sto skotadi tis fylakis. Sas sfragida sto onoma tou Theou. NA FTHASEI."_

The power surged through the blade and there was a flash of light throwing everyone back about a quarter of a mile out, when they gathered together again, they were almost laughing. Jack fell to his knees he felt so exhausted. But he didn't complain if anything he smiled at Nieve and Myles, his teacher and patroness. Myles got up and crouched by him.

"You did good Jack, I'm proud of you," she smiled at him and he felt happy.

When they all stood up and turned a sight was before their eyes, a cloaked figure held Rapunzel who appeared to be unconscious. In front of them stood Pitch, his golden eyes locked on Myles and Jack and a woman that Rapunzel had described as her Mother, Gothel. Jack tried to stand but Myles's hand kept him down. She stood up and walked to the middle of the battlefield to be heard by Pitch and Gothel.

"Well this is a surprise," Myles said trying to keep her tone light. "I could have sworn you were dead Mother Gothel."

"I was but thanks to a new friend I am," Gothel sneered. "Better. I don't even need Rapunzel's healing powers anymore."

"I see that," Myles's tone was clipped and Jack thought he saw Pitch flinch. "So do I know your resurrecter?"

"You may or may not," said Pitch keeping his own tone light as Myles's eyes flicked to him. "The point is, we don't have to tell you at all."

"I see," Myles said her stance changing her fingers running figure eights into the air. "Is it the woman behind you?"

Myles shot her hands forward and a rush of air came up from behind her knocking of the hood that Rapunzel's captor wore. Her hand went to her mouth in shock tears in her eyes.

Queen Primrose held her daughter in her arms, her eyes glazed over for her body had no soul.

**Told you it was a bad surprise.**


	14. Chapter 14 compications

**Just a quick one today guys.**

Myles

At seeing Rapunzel held by the soulless Queen Myles wanted to cry, it was taboo to raise a corpse from the dead, almost sacrilege. Myles had to stop the tears from forming in her eyes, she felt the familiar connection to everyone that only Sileny could make, she looked slightly to the right and behind Pitch to see Sileny, Hiccup, Toothless and Catori with her hands glowing running towards them, Myles focused her eyes and she saw Rapunzel's spirit keeping close to Catori and Myles let herself hope. She closed her eyes and sang Rapunzel's song, for her magic was strongest in this world, in a language that was most powerful for her, a gold mist filling the area as Myles's clear voice rang out.

"Flos et nitor fulgorque,

Vestra virtutem ignis,

Adeo in contrarium facere,

Redde quod fuit.

Sana quid est saucium,

Mutare consilium fortuna,

Nisi quid amissum est,

Quod erat mihi redde,

Quod olim mihi."

Myle could feel everyone's life-force getting stronger as she sang, sadly that meant Gothel and Pitch too, but she would have to deal with that latter, for now she needed to get Rapunzel's body back. She felt Jack stand next to her he glared at Pitch the pain and anger he was feeling about the situation was etched on his face. Myles felt for him and after a look at everyone else she sighed and faced Pitch and Gothel again.

"What's the plan Jack," she asked hating herself, she didn't want to put him on the spot but he needed this if he was gonna lead these four. Jack looked at her like she was insane and she spoke again not looking at him. "I told you before Jack, I am your shield and your weapon on the battlefield, you will command me and wield me as you do your staff or your sword. Now what is your plan, think Jack."

Myles waited as Jack's thoughts raced, he thought about just grabbing Rapunzel and taking the risk but the outcome didn't look to well, he realized that he could hear others in his head, and he began to pull ideas out and then he had something, feeling Myles in his head waiting patiently he looked at her and mentally showed her his plan asking her if it was okay. Myles smiled and nodded walking closer to the small trio that held Rapunzel hostage. Myles placed a hand over her heart and then her transformation began to dissolve, she appeared in a white dress her hair down in layers to the middle of her back. She focused on Rapunzel's position her eyes closed as she felt everyone's fire of life around her. Finally the shadows consumed her and then a moment later Rapunzel and a few other places and when the light shone again, it was Myles who lay in Primrose's arms and Rapunzel was in Elsa's arms for in that very second Pitch's scythe had landed before Jack's feet where he would have had Rapunzel appear, had it not been obvious.

Myles could feel the dark powers that made Primrose's body move, she felt sick but needed to focus. She threw the Queen's body over her head as demons rose from the ground, another battle and her with no real protection at the moment, Myles sent her power over to Catori and Sileny creating their angel forms.

Sileny work a grey and gold trimmed suit with a multi-colored skirt, her hair and wings were also different colors her boots white. But it wasn't her that made everyone stop and stare, especially the demons, Catory had transformed completely into what one might call a harpie, her feathers were black and blue, her golden eyes were hypnotic, both her hands and feet were clawed and her face seem almost, feral. Both ladies were fierce as Delma pulled out dual swords that hooked together if she needed it. Catori drew a whip out and smiled most sinisterly.

Myles ran towards Hiccup sliding behind Pitch as he reached out for her, she gritted her teeth as sharp rocks broke through the thin material of her dress, scrapping her back, as soon as she felt herself slowing she got up and began running again reaching Hiccup as Catori dispatched a demon that grabbed her shirt.

Myles felt out of breath as she looked at Hiccup, he touched his shoulder and nodded.

"You're ready Hiccup," she said breathlessly. "You can do this."

She blew into his face and watched as his clothes changed into armor,(like in HTTYD2, I couldn't think of anything majestic enough that fit him, silver and gold just didn't seem right, and neither did bronze or chrome) she laid a hand on Toothless and watched as silver armor covered the dragon but still allowed him to move. She gave both of them a smile as she ran to Rapunzel through the swarming demons everyone getting ready for another fight. Gothel stepped in front of her with a thin sword, Myles summoned her own sword and parried Gothel's blow before decking her in the face, she reached Elsa and Rapunzel as the others finally caught up forming a small circle. Myles bit her lip and brushed Rapunzel's hair from her face.

"Come on, come on, come on," Myles whispered praying for the best but fearing the worst.

Finally Rapunzel opened her green eyes and looked at Myles smiling, "You were right, I shouldn't do that without an anchor, so now we know."

Myles choked, she didn't know if she should cry, laugh or sob so she did the latter of the two careful not to shed any tears on Rapunzel. She gently blew on the girl and watched as gold armor glowed on Rapunzel's person, she smiled gently letting the girl stand and then she turned around her own-self looking at the army that surrounded them.

"So, what's the next plan," asked Catori her golden eyes burning.

**So see if you can figure out a little problem Myles is having, first one to get it right can choose the outcome of this fight, kidding obviously the good guys win, but who's gonna die?**


End file.
